


Alba

by Albiona



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Once and Future King, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 4 Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiona/pseuds/Albiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes magic wants things we cannot understand.”</p><p>Alba leaves sword-practice with her brothers to visit Arthur. Stepping into his rooms, she finds that magic has transported her nearly two decades into the past. The ramifications will haunt three men and Camelot itself for generations.</p><p>Two episode-length scripts best set in Merlin season 4, between episodes 5 (His Father’s Son) and 6 (A Servant of Two Masters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alba

[Noon, a stone hallway in the castle at Camelot. A young woman with long, curly blonde hair rounds the corner. The young woman, Alba, smiles at the pair of guards clad in crimson as she passes between them and they bow their heads to her. Dressed in a cream-colored gown embroidered with swirling patterns in gold and pale green thread, elegantly tied by a thick golden sash beneath her bust, she arranges a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Pausing with a frown in front of a heavy wooden door at her right, she takes a small bare-handled dagger from behind her to slice away a dead leaf, which flutters to the floor. Smiling again, Alba turns to the door. Her hair in front has been pulled up and braided around the crown of her head, with shorter locks coming loose and falling around her face, undone by her pinked cheeks and the now unfelt wind of the flowers’ home. Carefully, expertly, the young woman, Alba, tucks the dagger into the back of the sash. Blowing a curling lock out from her cheek, she knocks.]

Arthur [Muffled calling]

Come in.

 

[Alba pushes the door open and, looking at her bouquet, steps through the doorway.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Alba enters Arthur’s chambers, looking at the table to which she is crossing.]

 

Alba [Brightly]

Good day, Sire!

 

[Laying the bouquet on the well-worn surface, Alba turns, already bowing to the head chair, gabled and arched with wide armrests, when she looks up and finds it empty. She straightens, brows lowered and shoulders back.]

 

Alba

Sire?

 

[Alba looks about the empty room. She leans sideways to see into the bedroom. Her eyes drift away, distracted.]

 

Alba

Sire?

 

[Alba looks around, high into the corners and back to the table. Disturbed, she touches the wood as if to assure herself of something, but her eyes rove twice around the table in each direction. They dart, then, to the edges of the room.]

Alba

Your Majesty?

 

[Still examining the sparse furnishings, Alba crosses to the bedroom, but finds it empty.

 

Alba

Arthur? Where did you go?

 

[Alba looks behind the servants’ door, then the wardrobe. She stretches her arms, measuring the wardrobe’s size against them, then turns, puzzled, looking at a blank spot on another wall. Slowly, Alba comes back into the main room just as the door squeaks ajar. Alba glances out the window, down into the courtyard, then turns to face the door, drawing herself upright and smooth.Merlin heaves a set of silver armor from the hall, dragging a saddlebag with one leg, a sword in its scabbard clutched under his opposite arm, its tip nearly dragging across the stone floor. Immediately, Alba moves to help lift the offending pieces and set them on the table. Two fingers of one of the gauntlets fall on the flowers. Merlin’s out of breath.]

 

Merlin [Labored]

Thanks.

 

[Noticing Alba truly, Merlin’s eyes widen and he leans away while she rescues the flowers, shifting the gauntlet aside.]

 

Merlin [Bewildered]

How did you get in here?

 

[Alba looks up, startled. She is as tall as Merlin is and meets his confused eyes.]

 

Alba

Merlin?

 

[Alba lays an arm on his and laughs, shoulders no long so rigid.Merlin draws back from her touch. She does not notice and runs the fingers of one hand through his hair.]

 

Alba [Amused]

What have you done? I’ve seen you age yourself, but younger? Why have you done this? I quite like your long greys.

 

[Merlin’s bewildered expression is rapidly turning into distress.]

 

Merlin

What are you doing here?

 

[Merlin cocks his head, looking at Alba.] 

 

Merlin

And I haven’t aged myself. Who can age himself?

 

Alba

Uh, yes you have, Merlin. And _you_ can. I know you’ve done it for ages, but never like this.You look like a very young man.

 

[Alba notes his expression, laughs again, and pulls herself into his arms.]

 

Alba

You’ll sort it out, I know. But the queen will not be well-sorted when she sees what Arthur’s done to their rooms.

 

[Alba withdraws, still talking, looking at Merlin’s face.]

 

Alba

There’re only four chairs and her things are missing. Is this some sort of new cleaning?

 

[Alba notices that Merlin isn’t fitting his arms around hers. She stands straighter, slowly growing alarmed.]

 

Alba

Merlin.

 

[Behind them, the door opens. Alba turns her head to Arthur. He wears an ocean-colored tunic and dark brown trousers. Together with Merlin, she watches Arthur’s features turn from surprise to alarm, settling into irritation. Arthur slams the door behind him.]

 

Arthur [Yells]

Merlin! My chambers are not for your amorous pursuits.

 

Merlin [Loudly]

I didn’t!

 

[Merlin looks at Alba, then pushes her away and backs himself up. Alba doesn’t notice. She is astounded, staring at Arthur.]

 

Merlin [Agitated, to Arthur]

I swear, I wasn’t. I mean—this isn’t what it looks like.

 

[Alba looks from Arthur to Merlin, and back.] 

 

Alba [Demanding, to Merlin]

What did you do?

 

[Merlin continues to back away, confused and defensive.]

 

Merlin

Arthur, I swear. I don’t know her.

 

[Arthur examines the woman for the first time, his brows lowered.]

 

Arthur [To Alba]

Who are you?

 

[Alba’s eyes strain. She lowers her head, disbelieving, watching the king.]

 

Alba [Quietly]

Sire?

 

Merlin [Quickly]

I just found her here. I came in and she was already here, talking about the room being wrong or something.

 

 

[Alba moves backwards around the chair toward the far wall. Her disbelief falling into confusion and pain.]

 

Alba [Whispering]

I don’t understand. [To Merlin, imploring] I don’t understand. What has happened?

 

[Pause.Merlin shakes his head slightly.]

 

Alba [Emphatically]

This is wrong! You’re both too young. Merlin, you carry armor like a servant. There’re four chairs at a table for a family of seven, and the courtyard’s emptier than I’ve ever seen it. [Yells] Something is wrong!

 

[Arthur draws his sword from its scabbard on the table.]

 

Arthur [Stern]

Who are you?

 

[Silence. Alba stares at the sword, stunned and rigid. Arthur approaches her via his end of the table, his steps measured. Alba’s eyes lose focus on him, but she pulls herself back, pouring into his eyes. Merlin draws near around the opposite end of the table. She trembles, straightening.]

 

Alba [Cautiously, to Merlin]

My Lord. Please. Who is the king?

 

[Pause.]

 

Arthur

I am the king.

 

[Alba’s eyes shut. She looks at Arthur.]

 

Alba [Slowly]

How long have you been king?

 

[All silence and stillness. Arthur is bewildered. Merlin’s eyes clear and dart to Alba.]

 

Arthur [Distantly]

Four months.

 

[Alba pales visibly and presses herself against the wall between two windows, pressing her hand against her chest. A gold chain rolls out from beneath her dress and across her throat. Alba’s horrified eyes find Merlin. She stares, then with one step and a desperate hand thrust out to him, she faints into his arms.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius stand around a high-backed chair in the King’s Hall. Gaius leans over with a vial of yellow crystals, which he passes beneath the young woman’s nose. Her head jerks to one side and her right arm strains to press the man away. With another pass of the vial, she opens her eyes, fluttering and delicate. Her blue eyes adjust and take in Merlin, to her left, Arthur to her right, and pass quickly between them before, relaxing her body though her eyes show distress, she focuses on the old man in red robes before her.]

 

Alba

Please, what is your name?

 

Gaius

I am Gaius, my lady.

 

Alba

Gaius?

 

[Alba smiles brightly. She rises swiftly, kisses him on the cheek.]

 

Alba [Earnestly]

I have so longed to know you.

 

Gaius: [Smiling]

You honor me. Would you care to tell me your name?

 

[Short pause.]

 

Alba

I’m called Alba.

 

Gaius [Kindly]

Alba, where do you come from? Who is your family?

 

[Pause.]

 

Alba

I am an orphan. My father was close to the king. The king made me his ward.

 

 

Gaius

I am sorry, child….In which kingdom were you born?

 

Alba

I am sorry, but I cannot answer you.

 

Gaius:

Why not?

 

Alba

It might alter things.

 

Arthur

What sort of things?

 

Alba

Things which must come to be.

 

[Arthur rolls his eyes, looking to his right. Alba follows his eyes, turning in her chair to see four knights standing in a row: Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival. She stares. Arthur notices.]

 

Alba [Quietly]

Oh.

 

Arthur

Knights of Camelot.

 

Alba

Yes, Sire.

 

[Alba suddenly leans back in chair.] 

 

Alba

Yes, I know them.

 

Arthur

You know them?

 

Alba

Yes, Sire.

 

Gaius

But they have all already said they don’t recognize you, Alba.

 

Alba

They don’t yet. But I know them, as I know the king and Merlin. I am pleased to know you now, Gaius. [Delighted] Perhaps this will be more of a blessing than a curse.

 

[Arthur rolls his eyes, leaning forward to demand Alba’s attention, which he gets.]

 

Arthur

How did you get into my room?

 

Alba [Calmly]

Through the door, Sire. I cannot tell you more than that.

 

Arthur

How did you get into the castle and past the guards unnoticed?

 

Alba [Softer]

You would not believe me.

 

 

Arthur

Try.

 

[Alba looks at Merlin, who is studying her. She takes a large breath, fixes a pleasant expression on her face, and looks back at Arthur.]

 

Alba

I woke up in this castle. It is my home. I have no other.

 

[Arthur squints at her.]

 

Gaius

Do you mean to say that you are a servant here?

 

Alba

No, Gaius. I am not.

 

Gaius

Then how do you live here?

 

Alba [Haltingly]

I have been given rooms.

 

Merlin

By who?

 

[Alba looks down.]

 

Alba

I have said too much. I don’t make sense.

 

Arthur

No, you don’t.

 

[Pause.]

 

Merlin

How do you know about Gaius?

 

Alba [Carefully, genuine]

His reputation is well-known. He is an accomplished healer. [To Gaius] My tutor always speaks very highly of you.

 

Gaius

And who is your tutor?

 

[Alba frowns and half-turns her head. The doors open behind her chair, booted footsteps follow. Alba smiles and winks at Merlin. Arthur sees, crossing his arms in front of him.]

 

Alba [Calling behind her]

And who is this who arrives late to the king’s summons?

 

[Agravaine, dressed all in black falters, but continues walking, approaching Arthur.]

 

Agravaine

I do apologize, Sire. I have no excuse for my tardiness.

 

[Arthur glances at him and claps Agravaine on the shoulder.]

 

Arthur

It’s nothing, Uncle.

 

[Alba sits forward, face taut.]

 

 

Alba [Seriously]

Uncle? You are Agravaine?

 

[Agravaine looks at Arthur. He stands slightly behind Gaius and Arthur’s shoulders.]

 

Arthur

Lord Agravaine. My uncle.

 

[Alba’s eyes widen. She looks at Merlin, her eyes skipping to Gaius and back again. She twists to look at the knights. They stand impassive, and her shocked expression returns forward, then clears to determination.]

 

Alba

I will not speak in front of him, Sire.

 

[Arthur widens his steps and places his hands on his hips.]

 

Arthur [Louder]

Yes, you will.

 

 

Alba

I will not, Sire. I am sorry; I know you cannot understand.

 

Arthur [Low, agitated]

‘You cannot understand.’ ‘You cannot understand.’ [Loudly] I wish you would tell me something that I can understand!

 

[Alba lowers her head a fraction, then lifts it again.]

 

Alba

I would not do anything to harm Camelot. Your uncle, Sire, is not to be trusted. I will not speak in front of him.

 

Agravaine

Your Majesty, my presence clearly upsets the child. Perhaps it is better if I do go.

 

Arthur [Stern]

No. I will not have my prisoner, who trespassed in my personal chambers, accuse my closest councilors.

 

[All quiet]

 

Agravaine [To Alba]

I believe the king has ordered you to speak.

 

[Alba’s eyes, like fire, rise to Agravaine’s.]

 

Alba

Do not provoke me, Agravaine.

 

Agravaine

Oh? Is there something about you we should fear?

 

Arthur

She’s only spoken nonsense since she appeared.

 

Agravaine [To Arthur]

She is only one young woman, Sire. Perhaps a couple of hours in the dungeons will persuade her to speak. I doubt the castle is in any serious danger from her.

 

Alba [Hotly]

Oh, do you, traitor?

 

 

Arthur

You will not speak that way to him! Apologize.

 

Agravaine

It is fine, Arthur. I do not mind whatever little lies she wants to tell.

 

[Pause.]

 

Alba [To Arthur]

I have called a snake a snake, Sire. I will not apologize for that.

 

[The knights stir, exchanging glances.]

 

Agravaine [Chuckling falsely]

She does appear spirited. Perhaps a night would be better suited to inspiring truth in her.

 

Alba [Vehemently, to Agravaine]

And where were you when the king summoned you? In the woods, taking the air? Or riding to consult with your mistress Morgana?

 

[Agravaine looks stricken and takes a step back. Arthur does not see, but Merlin and Gaius both look at Agravaine.]

 

Arthur

I’ve heard enough. [To Sir Leon] Take her to the dungeons.

 

[Sir Leon looks at Elyan and both come forward. They stand aside the chair and Alba rises. Agravaine backs up further, unconsciously.]

 

 

Alba [To Agravaine, sinister and low]

You are right to fear me.

 

[Alba turns to the two knights.]

 

Alba [Brighter]

Ah! Sir Leon. Sir Elyan. A pleasure. Shall we go?

 

[Alba steps beside them and leads them quickly from the hall.]

 

[Cut to]

 

 

[Gaius’s workshop. Gaius and Merlin enter, shut the door, and stand close together in the middle of the room.]

 

Gaius

Do you think she’s telling the truth?

 

Merlin

She has to be. She said she’s seen me age myself, even when I denied it was possible. And did you see Agravaine when she accused him of working with Morgana?

 

Gaius

I did. We’ve suspected as much of Lord Agravaine, but I urge you to be cautious. You might have misunderstood her.

 

Merlin

I don’t think I did. If she knows about Morgana, and knows about me—Gaius, how is that possible?

 

Gaius

I’m not sure. Some very old magic may be at work. [Looking up] Perhaps you should speak to her yourself, before Arthur tries again. Perhaps she will confide in you.

 

Merlin

And if she does know?

 

Gaius

What do you think?

 

Merlin

She won’t betray me. She lost her temper with Agravaine, but before that she was very careful.

 

Gaius

I agree. She seems quite taken with you, Merlin. She may be loyal enough to keep your secret. And if all she’s said is true, she may know more, which will be very useful to us in fighting Morgana. Regardless, I doubt Arthur will believe what she says about your magic any more than he believed in Agravaine’s betrayal.

 

[Merlin nods, thoughtfully.]

 

Merlin

All the same, if we could find something to help Arthur see Agravaine as suspicious…

 

 

 

Gaius

Merlin, be careful. If Agravaine truly is working with Morgana, any interference with him will be as dangerous as if you did it to Morgana herself.

 

[Merlin grins and leaves.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Merlin walking in a long hallway. Arthur rounds a corner behind him.]

 

Arthur

Merlin! I’ve been looking for you.

 

[Merlin stops, turns, then looks back the direction he’d been heading. Arthur walks to him. Merlin looks at him.]

 

Merlin

Have you? Oh, I was—I was just, helping Gaius with something.

 

Arthur [Skeptically]

Sure you have. Come on. I need you.

 

[Arthur walks away toward the way he came.]

 

Merlin [Calling]

Right now?

 

Arthur [Calling back]

Yes, right now!

 

[Merlin sighs, looks after Arthur, slowly turns and follows as Arthur rounds corner.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Alba sits with her back to the far wall braiding lengths of straw together and setting them in a pile beside her. A door closes. She tenses as footsteps approach and stands when Agravaine and a guard unlock the door. Alba tucks a pendant on a golden chain beneath her dress, taking care that it’s invisible before the door swings open. Agravaine looks at her. He gestures the guard away, taking the keys and putting them into his pocket. Alba stands very still and tall, almost his height.]

 

Agravaine

You are something of a mystery. Now that we’re alone, I was hoping you would like to talk to me.

 

[Alba does not move or acknowledge him. He comes closer.]

 

Agravaine

How did you get into King Arthur’s chambers?

 

[Silence.]

 

Agravaine

How did you come to know where they were?

 

[Silence.]

 

Agravaine

Why do you think you know the king?

 

[Silence. Alba looks impassive.] 

 

Agravaine [Louder]

Why were you in his chambers?

 

[Silence.]

 

Agravaine

Are you working with anyone? Did anyone help you to get into the palace? Maybe the maid Guinevere or Merlin?

 

[Alba shakes head slightly. Agravaine notices and smiles briefly.]

 

Agravaine [Pleasant, serious]

You said some interesting things before. To Arthur. I would like to talk about them.

 

[Silence. Agravaine walks slowly in an arch around her. Alba follows him with her eyes, then looks ahead again.]

 

Agravaine

Why do you think I know or care anything about Morgana?

 

[Silence.]

 

Agravaine

Then, perhaps you’ll tell me why you said them, as they aren’t true.

 

 

Alba

I did not lie.

 

[Agravaine considers her, coming within arm’s reach.]

 

Agravaine

No. No, you didn’t. However, I have the great advantage of being trusted implicitly. You do not.

 

[Silence.]

 

Agravaine

It’s no matter, really. I’m not even sure why I chose to come down. No one cares for you or knows you’re here. I expect I’ll convince Arthur to have you hanged within a few days. Have you been to a hanging before?

 

[Agravaine gestures, pointing first to Alba’s long neck, then twists his hands in front of her, as if holding her neck between them.]

 

Agravaine

Your neck will elongate and break. Your head will twist away from your body as it’s never meant to be.

 

Alba

The king would never allow anyone to be hanged without trial.

 

Agravaine

Perhaps. Still, such a satisfying image, isn’t it?

 

[Agravaine grins at the ceiling, hands clasped behind his back. Alba looks at him.]

 

Alba

Do not provoke me.

 

Agravaine

But who needs a gallows? There are so many ways for someone to die in a dungeon. Another prisoner, someone violent, could get put in the wrong cell by mistake. There might be some accident in the food.

 

[Agravaine looks down, meeting Alba’s stare.]

 

Alba

Have a care for your own neck, snake. I warned you before.

 

[Alba looks ahead again. Agravaine shakes off his unease.]

 

Agravaine

Accidents happen, you know. The nights do get to cold here. The rats bring illness. And escaping prisoners—noone really cares if they are run through. Even if they thought they were just being led to the king for interrogation.

 

[Alba squeezes her hands together around a loop of her chain. Agravaine narrows his eyes at her.]

 

Agravaine

It’s a pity, really.

 

[Agravaine traces a curling line across one of her cheeks with a fingertip. Alba clenches her jaw but does not close her eyes or look at him.]

 

Agravaine

I’m sure my lady would find some excellent uses for your blood, and such pale skin and hair.

 

[Agravaine smells a few locks, daintily]

 

Agravaine [Low]

A shame it will all be wasted, spilled on straw.

 

[Alba slams the chain against Agravaine’s jaw. He stumbles backward. The air swirls. The room sounds like a waterfall. Hay quivers and lifts about a foot off the floor. Agravaine sees Alba’s eyes glowing orange and backs away from her, afraid but elated. His boots part the hay behind him, which bunches around his calves.]

 

Agravaine [Yells]

A witch! You’re a witch! [Louder] Guards!

 

Alba [Immediately]

No one can hear you.

 

[The chain and manacles fall from Alba’s wrists. Agravaine watches it coil itself into a perfect circle in the air between them and hover horizontally like a table top.]

 

Alba

I am a ward of the king, pupil of the most powerful warlock in the world. Do you think any cell could contain me?

 

[Her dress shines, reflecting off the chain circle so that Agravaine shields his eyes. The sunlight beyond the window has disappeared, as though the cell were caught up in a jar of night. Lightning crackles in the bars on the window, distracting Agravaine.]

 

Alba

I know your doom, traitor. I know Morgana’s. And I will not interfere. But you will not harm me, nor speak to me again.

 

[The braided strands of straw rush from her side to wrap themselves like a collar around Agravaine’s neck. He struggles to pull them away, but cannot. He looks, wild, at Alba.]

 

Agravaine [Accusing]

Witch.

 

[Everything falls silent and back into normalcy. Agravaine breathes hard, snatching the limp straw away, throwing it onto the floor. He’s afraid, trying to look strong as he stumbles a few feet away in the bright sunlight streaming through the high window.]

 

Alba [Evenly]

Leave.

 

[Agravaine hesitates. Alba’s eyes glow, and Agravaine is lifted into the air and thrust through the open doorway, crashing into the wall as the door slams shut. He crumples, limp, onto the floor. Alba rushes to the small window face-level in the door]

 

Alba [Alarmed]

My lord? My lord! [Loudly] Help! Someone! Lord Agravaine! He’s knocked himself out!

 

[Multiple sets of footsteps running. Sir Leon sees Agravaine. Alba’s face is above him, hands clasping the bars of the window in the cell door.]

 

Leon [To Alba]

What happened?

 

Alba

He tripped as he slammed the door.

 

[Sir Leon kneels by Agravaine. Alba starts. She ducks and whispers. Her chain and manacle snake from the circle on the floor back to lock over her wrists. She straightens, looking out again. Sir Leon doesn’t see and the guards lean over him with heavy torches.]

 

Leon

Are you alright, Lord Agravaine?

 

Agravaine [Rousing]

Yes. [Slurred] Of course.

 

 

Alba

Are you certain? You must have hit your head rather hard. I heard the crack it made over the sound of the door.

 

[He glares at Alba’s innocent, concerned expression. Sir Leon helps Agravaine to stand.]

 

Leon

Perhaps you should see Gaius, my Lord.

 

Agravaine

No, no. There’s no need.

 

[Agravaine begins to limp away. As he stretches his muscles and his gate normalizes. Sir Leon nods to Alba and follows, leading the guards.]

 

Agravaine [To Sir Leon]

She still won’t answer anything. Inform Arthur.

 

Leon

The king has just summoned us both, my Lord.

 

[Agravaine turns back, glaring at Sir Leon. At Sir Leon’s startled expression he breaks off and pulls at his gloves, continuing toward the exit.]

 

Alba [Calling down the hallway]

Excuse me!

 

[Agravaine and Sir Leon pause, looking back. Alba’s fingers wave in the air through the bars of the small window.]

 

Alba

It hardly matters, but Lord Agravaine did not relock the door.

 

[Agravaine grimaces. He pats his pockets. Finding the keys, he hands them to the guard, who walks down the hall. Alba’s fingers retreat. Sir Leon, stifling a grin, follows Agravaine out.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Inside Arthur’s chambers, afternoon. Arthur sits at head of table, Merlin by fireplace on floor polishing armor (2 gauntlets and the sword already done), Agravaine standing to one side of table, Sir Leon standing halfway between Agravaine and Merlin on opposite side of table. Arthur is engrossed by a parchment in his hands.]

 

Arthur [Distracted]

Has the girl been any more forthcoming?

 

[Agravaine looks pointedly at Sir Leon, who starts and answers.]

 

Leon

No, Sire. She still refuses to answer Lord Agravaine.

 

Arthur

Huh. [To Agravaine] Well, I’m sure she’ll come ‘round to you by morning.

 

Agravaine [Carefully]

I believe the girl may be rather disturbed, Arthur. Perhaps it would be better if I don’t go to her the next time.

 

Arthur

Who do you recommend, then?

 

Agravaine

One of your knights. Perhaps, Sir Gwaine?

 

Arthur [Confused]

Gwiane? Why Gwaine?

 

Agravaine

I believe she may be more forthcoming to someone… younger. She is not stable, and I don’t want to frighten her any more. Sir Gwaine seems to have a soothing effect on young women.

 

Leon

Excuse me, my Lord, but all that seemed to scare her was your fall.

 

[Arthur sits forward, parchment down.]

 

Arthur [To Sir Leon]

Fall? What fall?

 

Leon

Lord Agravaine tripped and fell after he…left the cell, Sire. He lost consciousness.Alba called for us to help him.

 

[Merlin pauses in his polishing, grinning thoughtfully.]

 

Arthur [To Agravaine]

You should see Gaius, Uncle.

 

[Agravaine touches his neck.]

 

Agravaine [Agitated]

I’m fine, Arthur.

 

[Agravaine notices what he’s doing and puts his hands down. Merlin sits up, drawing Arthur’s attention.]

 

Agravaine

My only concern is for the girl’s mental health.

 

Merlin [To Arthur]

If I may, Sire.

 

[Arthur nods.]

 

Merlin

Alba did break into your chambers. I don’t think we can afford to treat her as an invalid if she isn’t.

 

Agravaine [Irritated]

I have spoken to her.She is clearly delusional. She believes she lives in this castle but no one knows her.

 

[Silence. Merlin lowers himself again.]

 

Arthur

Merlin.

 

[Merlin pops his head up over the tabletop.]

 

Merlin

Sire?

 

Arthur

You’re sure you don’t know her.

 

Merlin

No. Not at all. But—it was weird, but she did seem to know me. Know a lot of us. She recognized Sir Leon and Elyan by sight and knew about Gaius. Maybe she’s speaking the truth, just not in a way that makes sense to us yet. [Carefully] And she did say something none of us wanted to hear.

 

[Arthur lowers his head but maintains his gaze on Merlin.]

 

Arthur

You mean about Lord Agravaine?

 

Merlin

No. Not exactly.

 

[Arthur raises his head, comprehension lowering his shoulders.]

 

Arthur

Morgana.

 

Merlin

Well, no one’s heard from her in months. Then, all of a sudden, Alba shows up, in this room, claiming to know you and me and without anyone having seen her get here? It’s odd, that’s for certain. I think she does know more than she’s saying but she’s, scared or something, to say everything.

 

[Agravaine glares at Merlin, who notices and holds his gaze, then grins and drops back to the armor. Arthur looks at the table, considering.]

 

Arthur [To Sir Leon]

Send Gwaine in another hour or so. See if he can get a sensible answer out of her.

 

Leon

Yes, Sire.

 

Arthur [To Agravaine]

Meanwhile, I want a cursory search of the forests around the city.

 

Agravaine [Surprised]

Arthur—

 

Arthur

Look. Uncle. I doubt that Morgana is anywhere close by, and I certainly don’t question your loyalties, but there _is_ something odd about this girl. I think Merlin’s right.

 

[Arthur nods at Merlin, who watches.]

 

Arthur [To Agravaine]

If she’s suggesting Morgana’s involved, she may know something we don’t. [To Sir Leon] Make inquiries in Camelot as well. Start in the lower town.

 

Leon

About the girl, Sire?

 

[Sir Leon glances nervously at Agravaine, who is looking straight ahead.]

 

Arthur

And Morgana. See if anyone’s seen anything suspicious, anyone travelling into the woods at odd hours. It won’t cost us anything to be cautious.

 

[Agravaine and Sir Leon bow, leave.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Arthur’s chambers, night. Arthur sits at table. Merlin knocks and enters, placing Arthur’s dinner before him. Arthur pushes away maps and parchment.]

 

Arthur [Agitated]

It’s about time, Merlin. Get distracted did you?

 

[Arthur picks up drumstick, takes a bite.]

 

Merlin [Annoyed]

No, Sire. Just a lot of dinners ordered at once, I guess. I had to wait.

 

[Merlin sorts the parchments, rolling them and setting them on the far side of the table.]

 

Arthur [To Merlin]

Have you seen Sir Leon?

 

Merlin

No, Sire.

 

Arthur

Well, where is Elyan? And Percival?

 

[Merlin picks up clothes and crumpled parchment littering the table and floor.]

 

Merlin

I don’t know. I haven’t seen them.

 

[Arthur licks his fingers, suddenly very still. He puts his drumstick down.]

 

 

Arthur

Merlin, where is Gwaine?

 

Merlin [Annoyed]

How am I supposed to know?

 

[Arthur glares at him.]

 

Merlin [Quickly]

He’s probably still in the dungeons.

 

Arthur [Confused]

I sent him hours ago.

 

[Merlin shrugs.]

 

Arthur

What could he be doing?

 

[Arthur starts, jumps up, rushes out. Merlin runs after him.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Arthur and Merlin in the dungeons, pass two sets of guards. As they approach, a mighty uproar of male laughter from the cell on the far end of the hall.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Inside a long dungeon, Alba sits to the left of the center of the room on a low stool. Opposite her, angled toward the right corner, sits Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, and Sir Percival in two rows. All are on matching wooden stools and are eating from plates like Arthur’s. Alba’s is on the floor beside her, along with a full cup of wine. She holds another cup, half-filled with water, in her hand. In the corner, Gwen stands, holding a pitcher of wine. The knights’ cups are set on the floor. Percival drinks from his.]

 

Alba [Emphatically]

It made perfect sense to me. There was a horse. I needed to get back to my lessons on time. That it was the king’s best warhorse seemed a poor excuse.

 

[Laughter]

 

Elyan

Why didn’t you take a guard’s horse?

 

Alba

He’d have had to walk.

 

[Laughter. Arthur comes to the open door, takes in Alba and the knights. Merlin peers in over his shoulder.]

 

Percival [Grinning]

But, the king had to walk back.

 

Alba [Seriously]

He’d been looking a bit portly lately.

 

[Laughter. Arthur looks back at Merlin, who looks delighted. Catching Arthur’s eye, he tries to restrain himself.]

 

Alba [To Gwen]

I wish you would take my stool. I don’t like you standing, nor serving us.

 

Gwen [Surprised]

No, my lady. Truly, I am fine. Thank you.

 

[Pause. Gwen looks self-consciously at the knights, then back at Alba.]

 

Gwen

I don’t mind.

 

[Arthur smiles in spite of himself. Percival stands, quietly insists she sits beside her brother who tries to get up belatedly. She sits. Arthur clears his throat. All rise and turn to door, in a clatter to set down plates and look dignified. Sir Leon tries to speak while finishing chewing.]

 

Leon [Muffled]

Sire.

 

[Alba and Gwen curtsey in unison.]

 

Alba [Brightly]

Your majesty.

 

[Arthur enters room, hands on hips. Gwaine takes a drink. Percival hits him, gives a pointed look. Gwaine places the cup on his stool.]

 

 

Arthur [To the room]

I wasn’t aware that we were entertaining prisoners.

 

Alba

Well, to be fair, Sire. I believe I was doing more of the entertaining.

 

[Alba grins at knights and Gwen. Arthur ignores her.]

 

Arthur

Nor was I aware that a simple interrogation required so many people.

 

[Seeing the plates, Arthur remembers his upstairs.]

 

Arthur

Or dinner.

 

Leon

Your Majesty. Gwaine was here, talking to her, like you ordered, and then…

 

[No one continues. Gwen looks down and edges away from her brother, nearer to Percival by the wall.]

 

Arthur

Alright. Everyone out. This is a dungeon, not a banquet hall.

 

[The knights shuffle toward the door with their plates and cups. Sir Leon nods to Alba. Sir Elyan bows slightly. She smiles at them, accepting their respect with small nods and grace. Gwaine gives his plate to Elyan. Gwaine takes Alba’s hand, bowing over it.]

 

Gwaine

It has been a great pleasure to question you, my lady.

 

[Percival pushes him on, smiling, and bows to Alba, who grins and curtseys to him. Arthur rolls his eyes. All knights bow to Arthur as they pass. He touches Gwen’s hand as she goes. She smiles at him but continues. Gwaine and Percival clap Merlin on the shoulder as they pass him in the hall. Arthur gestures to a set of guards and Merlin, who remove the stools. As Merlin enters the room, Alba beams at him.]

 

Arthur [To Alba]

Are you going to tell me where you’re from?

 

Alba

I’m sorry, Sire, but I will say nothing different tonight than I said this afternoon.

 

Arthur

When will you say something different, then?

 

[Alba gives a small smile.]

 

Alba

Perhaps tomorrow.

 

Arthur

Tomorrow is the anniversary of my father’s birth. I will not be in a good mood. You’d do better to tell me today. Now.

 

[Alba is startled and silent. Merlin glances at her, carries two stools out the door. Alba and Arthur are alone. Her eyes dart back and forth at the floor. Her face contorts as in physical pain. She rocks back and forth, slumping and holding herself with crossed arms. Arthur takes a step toward her. Alba ignores him.]

 

Alba [To herself]

_ Alba. _ Oh, it was me! The whole time. They were talking about me. 

 

[Arthur watches her, confused and mildly wary. Alba sinks to the ground.]

 

Arthur

Are you ill? Are you alright?

 

[Alba’s eyes remain closed. Her head moves as if in the echo of a shaking head.]

 

Arthur [Slowly]

Right. Suit yourself then.

 

[Arthur turns away. Alba’s head springs up, her eyes widen, desperate. She forces herself to stand, though stooped, and leans heavily on the stone wall.]

 

Alba [Suddenly]

Remember me, Arthur! Remember me when your best friend is taken.

 

[Arthur pauses in the doorway, half-turns back. Alba’s face shows her earnestness, but she is obviously frightened. Arthur sees her hands clasped in front of her, chains and manacles reflecting the light from the torches in the hallway. He considers her, thenwalks out. A guard closes and locks the door behind him. Alba looks around her, alone in the large, silent, empty dungeon. She kneels in a square of moonlight cast by the single window and bends her head. The guard leaves. Footsteps move away. A loud sob, and she clasps a hand over her mouth, the other hand twisting in the manacle to cover the first.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Agravaine arrives at Morgana’s lodge. He dismounts and comes inside. Morgana holds a knife before her, putting it away when she recognizes Agravaine.]

 

Morgana

What are you doing here?

 

Agravaine

I’m sorry to have startled you, but something has happened. There’s a woman. Does the name Alba mean anything to you?

 

Morgana

No. I have never heard it. Who is she?

 

Agravaine

Just a girl, but she appeared in Arthur’s chambers today while I was here. She claims to know all about him, about the kingdom. When I got there, she called me a traitor and refused to answer any more questions about herself unless I left.

 

Morgana [Reasoning, concerned]

She’s just a girl, you said. Arthur can’t possibly believe her over you.

 

Agravaine [Rapidly]

He didn’t. But she accused me of coming to the forest to meet with you. Arthur’s ordered a search of the woods and lower town.

 

[Pause.]

 

Morgana [Yells]

So your first reaction was to come straight to me! What if you were followed?

 

Agravaine

I wasn’t. I’ve delayed the search until tomorrow. I had to warn you.

 

Morgana [Angrily]

You did not. I can defend my home, should any fool find it.

 

[Morgana turns away, hiding her trembling.]

 

Agravaine

It isn’t only that. She has magic! She’s powerful.

 

Morgana [Startled]

Tell Arthur. He’ll have her killed and you won’t have to worry.

 

Agravaine

I can’t. She’ll-- She’s made me look a fool to Sir Leon. The knights are becoming suspicious of me. If they were to track you, you’d have a harder time escaping them than you did last time.

 

Morgana

You should have more faith in my powers. Only Emrys can harm me.

 

[Agravaine watches Morgana’s back careful before changing tactics.]

 

Agravaine

There’s something else. Arthur’s servant, Merlin. Arthur listens to him, and Merlin has no love for me. He’s taking the girl’s side.

 

[Morgana faces Agravaine.]

 

Morgana [Hard rage]

He knows about me. Before anyone else, he knew. [Quietly] He tried to kill me. He killed my sister.

 

[Pause.]

 

Morgana [Vehemently]

I hate him!

 

Agravaine

What, then, do you suggest we do?

 

[Morgana closes her eyes, breathing and calming herself.]

 

Morgana

I have been studying a way, a brand of old magic powerful enough to engulf a city. But it requires a sacrifice. [Quickly] Bring him to me. Bring him and be back in Camelot by morning. The magic must be done in the caves of Tintagel; I will take Merlin there.

 

Agravaine [Surprised]

My lady. Is it wise for you to go so far alone?

 

Morgana

Faith, Agravaine. Besides, bring him unconscious and I will see to it that Merlin never wakes again.

 

Agravaine [Carefully]

Morgana, Arthur is already suspicious.

 

Morgana

But not of you, and it must remain that way. I will have a long death prepared for Merlin. It is the only way to be rid of him.

 

Agravaine

Arthur—

 

Morgana [Forcefully]

Depends on Merlin. He will be too distracted to notice the destruction at hand. He’ll defer his searches to chasing after his servant and this girl’s origins.

 

[Morgana turns away, coming to her cauldron, selecting an herb from the rack above her head.]

 

Morgana

By dawn. Hurry.

 

[Agravaine hesitates, then hurries out. Morgana’s eyes glow orange.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Alba wakes to the sound of squeaking doorhinges and a muffled voice. A light clamber. She lays still, listening to quick footsteps approach. She whispers something and falls a few inches to the hay with a grunt. She pulls her hands together and whispers again.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Merlin edges around the guards, sleeping at a small table. He takes the keys from one. Two blankets are folded and laid over Merlin’s right arm. He walks down a hall, stopping at Alba’s door. He unlocks the door. When he opens it, Alba is struggling to get up in the dark shadows along the far wall.]

 

Alba [Agitated, low but clearly heard]

Does no one sleep in this court?! Three guards, a maid, and a stable boy have come already.

 

[Standing, Alba sees Merlin. He shuts the door behind him and comes forward. She walks into the patch of moonlight.]

 

Alba [Surprised]

Merlin.Why are you here?

 

 

Merlin

I, uh, brought you some blankets.

 

[Merlin gives them to her.]

 

Merlin

It’s cold tonight.

 

[Alba fingers them.]

 

Alba

Thank you.

 

[Gestures behind her, smiling a little.]

 

Alba [Teasing]

They’ll go nicely with the straw over there.

 

[Merlin grins briefly.]

 

Merlin

I’m –I’m sorry to have woken you.

 

Alba

It’s fine. I don’t mind you.

 

[Alba tosses the blankets behind her and turns around. Pause.]

 

Alba

Now, why are you really here?

 

Merlin [Haltingly]

I want to ask you about Lord Agravaine. And Morgana.

 

[Alba nods.]

 

Alba

You want to know if there is any truth in what I said.

 

Merlin [Quickly]

No, it’s not that. I believe you….Well, I believe that _you_ believe you. I- I mostly just want to know how you know these things. About Morgana and Agravaine, I mean.

 

[Alba looks down, walks around Merlin, her chain dragging behind her. Merlin lifts his foot as the chain touches the toe of his shoe, then steps away from it completely. Alba pulls a pendant from beneath her dress, clutching it in her hand.]

 

Alba

I know my history. I know from the lessons my tutor taught me, the stories he told, that Agravaine was—has been—in the service of Morgana from the moment he entered the court.

 

Merlin

But how can you know that? You say history, but no one here believes that of Agravaine. Everyone thinks that he’s loyal to Arthur.

 

Alba [Emphatically]

He has no loyalty to Arthur.

 

Merlin

It’s not a fact now, so how can anyone have taught you that? He hasn’t even be here a year.

 

[Alba turns completely so that her back is to the door and she faces Merlin, arms at her sides.]

 

Alba [Carefully]

I was born in the twelfth year of Arthur’s reign.

 

Merlin [Surprised]

You can’t have been. That would mean that—thatyou… How’d you get here?

 

Alba

I don’t know. Magic of some kind. At first I thought it might have been yours but, now I don’t know.I don’t think so. You didn’t know me at all when you saw me in Arthur’s rooms. Maybe it’s just something that magic wanted and willed to happen.

 

[Pause.]

 

Merlin

My magic?

 

[Alba whispers into her fist. Her eyes glow. She opens her hand, a small flame dancing in her palm.]

 

Merlin [Whispering]

You have magic.

 

Alba

You have magic. You taught me. You’re my tutor, Merlin.

 

[Merlin steps away, hands on head. He spins, dropping his hands.]

 

Merlin

Does Arthur know?

 

Alba

Yes.

 

[Alba shuts her hand, extinguishing the flame. She speaks a spell to her manacles and they fall to the floor. She rubs her wrists.]

 

Alba

 

I hate those things. I only kept them on all day out of respect for Arthur, but they’re so cold, I couldn’t sleep.

 

Merlin

How much does he know?

 

[Alba blinks, surprised.]

 

Alba

Everything. Well, everything you choose to tell him, I suppose. You’ve always have things you didn’t tell me. You say that sometimes people are safer and happier not knowing everything that you know.

 

Merlin

So, magic’s not outlawed.

 

Alba

No. No, it’s not.

 

[Pause. Alba takes his hands.]

 

Alba

In my lifetime, you aren’t a servant, Merlin. You’re Arthur’s friend and you’re the most powerful warlock in the world—far beyond Camelot or the kingdom—and everyone knows about and respects you.

 

[Merlin backs up, head down, smiling and fighting tears.]

 

Merlin

I’ve been told something like that. [Voice cracks] But, it’s all destiny and legend.

 

Alba

You mean by the dragon?

 

[Merlin looks up sharply.]

 

Alba

I doubt he can see that ‘destiny’ isn’t what helps humans endure. Arthur respects your magic, Merlin, your power, and your wisdom and loyalty and bravery. [Lighter] You teach his children and live in this castle in rooms by his. You don’t have to hide who you are from anyone.

 

[Merlin sniffs, ignoring his tears.]

 

Merlin

Is he happy?

 

[Alba smiles sadly.]

 

Alba

He is. And you are. And I was. It’s the kingdom’s golden age. Order and beauty abound in Albion. It’s the best place I could have ever hoped to grow up in. I have you to thank for that as much as Arthur, if not more. You’ve saved his life countless times.

 

[Merlin looks up sharply. He backs away again, recovering.]

 

Merlin

What—what should I do? About Agravaine and Morgana.

 

Alba

Be careful. Don’t trust him at all. And do not let him know of your magic, at any cost. Playing the fool is demeaning, but Morgana mustn’t know who you truly are until the last possible moment, when you have the upper hand and the kingdom and Arthur are safe again.

 

[Merlin grins.]

 

Merlin

Arthur safe? Maybe you don’t know what you’re talking about, after all.

 

Alba

Safe enough…. You both live to raise me; that’s something, isn’t it?

 

 

 

 

Merlin [Seriously]

That’s good advice. You need to take it, too. [Earnestly] Anything related to magic, Arthur hates and fears. Even if you try to do something good, it can backfire, and if it does, you could keep Arthur hating magic for all those twelve years.… I don’t want to wait that long.

 

[Pause.]

 

Alba

You have my promise.

 

[Cut to]

 

[Merlin, smiling widely, walks through a hallway flanked by columns. He checks over his shoulder and continues. Suddenly, he stops, listening. His smile fades as he looks ahead of him, to Agravaine emerging from behind a column.]

 

Merlin

Lord Agravaine.

 

Agravaine [Smiling]

Merlin, isn’t it?

 

[Agravaine approaches.]

 

Agravaine

Why are you not with Arthur?

 

Merlin

He has dismissed me for the night.

 

[Agravaine stands in front of Merlin, blocking his path.]

 

Agravaine

And where have you been?

 

[Pause.]

 

Merlin

Running an errand for Gaius.

 

[Agravaine sets his hands on his hips. He and Merlin stare at one another.]

 

 

Agravaine

Run along, then.

 

[Merlin nods and steps around Agravaine. He watches Agravaine’s face, not seeing Agravaine put his foot out, tripping Merlin. As Merlin recovers, Agravaine hits him in the back of the neck, knocking him down and unconscious.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Alba sits in a patch of morning sunlight on the hay-strewn floor of the long dungeon. The light shows her hands are bound before her and tethered to a long chain curling in front of her and attached to the wall beneath the window, allowing her to move throughout the cell. The two blankets from Merlin are folded beside her. Alba’s dress is dirty at the hem, the skirt splayed out around her where she kneels in the middle. Alba has braided her long, wavy blonde hair into a single plait with small, twisted braids of hay forming a circlet at the top of her head. A heavy bang and shouting make her start. Multiple sets of loud footsteps approach. A guard appears, hastily unlocking the door. He pushes it ajar and steps back as Arthur bursts into the room, followed by Agravaine, who skulks into the corner of the room. Anxious knights Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival press their way in, warnings to their king on their lips. Arthur’s eyes reveal his rage and he stalks toward Alba. As Arthur crosses the room to her, she backs away in step with him. She meets his eyes, never wavering, hands shackled before her. When Alba’s back hits the far wall Arthur stops, feet from her. She curtseys.]

 

Arthur [Straining]

Merlin is missing.

 

[Silence.]

 

Arthur

You knew this would happen. You said he would be taken. [Loudly] Where is he?!

 

Alba

I am not responsible, Arthur.

 

Arthur [Low]

You threatened him.

 

Alba

I did not, Sire.

 

Arthur [Yells]

You threatened me!

 

 

Alba [Quickly]

I knew it would occur but neither of us could have prevented it. [Emphatically] I have done nothing to harm Merlin; I never would. But I do know where he is. I will take you to him.

 

[Pause.]

 

Arthur

When?

 

Alba

Right now.

 

[Pause.]

 

Arthur

No. Tell me where he is.

 

Alba [Carefully]

I cannot do that, Your Majesty. I must be the one to lead you.

 

Arthur

How can I trust what you say? How can I trust you to fulfill your word? You haven’t done anything since you’ve arrived to make me want to trust you!

 

Alba

If you care for Merlin, if you want him back, you have to trust me. I’m the only one who can lead you to him and help you save his life.

 

[Alba watches Arthur’s outrage settle into coldness. She blinks, then looks down. Slowly, she draws from beneath her bodice a golden necklace chain. She pulls until a golden pendant emerges. Taking it in her fingers, she holds it up with both of her shackled hands to Arthur. He places one hand beneath it, leaning very close to her to read the engraving on the front side: ALBA. Vines and flowers weave themselves around the letters. Alba turns the pendant over. Arthur’s eyes widen, recognizing the Pendragon crest. He takes from around his own neck his signet ring on a chain and presses it gently to the gold, seeing the two dragons match perfectly. He looks, disbelieving, into Alba’s eyes.]

 

Arthur

Who gave you this?

 

Alba [Evenly]

Do you doubt it?

 

 

Arthur

Who gave you this?

 

[Pause.]

Alba

The king of Camelot.

 

Arthur

Are you saying that my father gave this to you?

 

Alba [Evenly]

That possibility bothers you.

 

Arthur [Loudly]

Of course it bothers me; he never told me.

 

[Pause. Arthur looks again at the necklace.]

 

Alba

You Majesty, speed is essential.

 

[Arthur releases the necklace and backs away. The knights can again see Alba around the king, the pendant clearly visible. Alba watches the king. His eyes rise to hers.]

 

Arthur

You will lead me to Merlin.

 

Agravaine [Suddenly]

Sire! Forgive me, but you cannot go. You are the king. You cannot leave the city to chase after a servant.

 

[Alba watches Arthur, as though no one has spoken. Arthur continues to hold Alba’s gaze.]

 

Arthur

He is much more than a servant, Uncle.

 

Leon

I’m afraid I have to agree with Lord Agravaine, Arthur.It’s too dangerous for you to go alone. Merlin would not wish you to come to any harm.

 

Alba

Of course not. Sir Percival will come with us.

 

[Arthur stands sideways between the onlookers and Alba, never taking his eyes from hers.]

 

Arthur

Why him?

 

[Alba cocks her head.]

 

Alba

Do you have any objection to him, Sire?

 

Arthur [Immediately]

No. But why do you want _him_ , specifically?

 

[Alba hesitates. She narrows her eyes but they become unfocused on Arthur, exploring and considering instead the men behind him. She focuses again on Arthur.]

 

Alba

We will be forced to face wildren, Sire.

 

[Alba nods toward the knights.]

 

Alba

Who is calmest among them?

 

Arthur

Well…

 

[Arthur turns his head, examining his men. He looks back at Alba, eyes narrow.]

 

Arthur

Percival is. But you can’t have known that.

 

Alba [Earnestly]

Sire, please. Every moment is precious. [Quickly] I know, whether it is by guess or by some other knowledge: Sir Percival is best suited to come. [Louder] And before anyone asks, we will travel faster as three.

 

[Pause.]

 

Alba

You will only be away three days, Sire.

 

[Arthur examines her, then turns to face the others fully.]

 

Arthur

Agravaine, see to the preparations.

 

[Agravaine hesitates. Alba walks forward, to stand a few feet away but still beside Arthur, looking at Agravaine. Noticing this, he stiffens and leaves.]

 

Arthur

Percival, make yourself ready. Meet us in the courtyard.

 

[Percival nods.]

 

Percival

Sire.

 

[As Percival moves towards the door, the other knights clap him on the back and shoulders in farewell. Gwaine grins at him.]

 

Gwaine [Quietly]

I guess I’m not her favorite, after all.

 

[Percival smiles, but, glancingat Arthur and Alba, he stops. They are both fair haired and of equal height. Alba is watching Percival, impassively. He leaves. Arthur signals to the guard standing across from the open doorway, takes the keys from him, and unlocks Alba’s manacles. She rubs her wrists.]

 

Alba [Quietly]

Thank you, Sire.

 

Arthur

Come on.

 

[Arthur leads the way to the door. The knights bow. Alba stops, facing the three knights. Realizing she’s no longer behind him, Arthur turns in the hallway to watch.]

 

Alba [Serious, controlled]

My friends. I know you three care very little for me now. But there will come a day when you will know me and love me as much as I do you in this instant. [Voice cracking] And I don’t want you to suffer when I go because you will remember what has happened to me— [Lower] what will happen to me. [Restraining, earnest] So please know that I take your example, and all I have learned from you, with me. Thank you for being my friends.

 

[The knights watch Alba, awed and confused. She moves to follow Arthur but breaks off, smiling back at them. She shakes her head.]

 

Alba

I know. Rather sentimental. I get it from him.

 

[Alba cocks her head at the king in the doorway, still smiling. Arthur sets his hands on his hips and looks away, flustered at being teased. The knights chuckle, smiling and relieved. Walking, Alba locks eyes first with Sir Elyan on the far right, who keeps smiling, though hers fades. Then she locks eyes with Sir Leon in the middle, whose smile falls away with a few false starts. Finally, she and Gwaine, who is nearest the cell door, gaze at one another. Alba ignores the light, delicate tears that squeeze out onto her cheeks. She takes Gwaine’s hand. He closes his over hers, lifting them up. She squeezes just once, a steady pressure he returns until, too quickly, she lets go, slipping her slender fingers out from between his. She steps through the door, leaving Gwaine’s hand empty, hanging still in the air between them. It remains there as she wipes her tears away with that hand, takes a steadying breath that straightens her shoulders, and follows her king.]

 

[Cut to]

 

[Outside in the courtyard. Alba acquaints herself with the brown horse she’s to ride. Sir Percival, in chain mail and his red knight’s cloak, is tying his kit to the back of his saddle before her. Arthur is at the horse behind her. Gwen walks down the steps, crossing the courtyard to her. Alba sees her and smiles widely. She curtseys.]

 

Alba

I had hoped to see you.

 

[Gwen is bewildered, but draws herself together and hands Alba a bedroll and small bag.]

 

Gwen 

These are for you. There’s an extra blanket for you—it’ll be cold tonight.

 

Alba [Touched]

Thank you.

 

Gwen

And the bag has food and a few bandages. Just in case.

 

Alba

I will try very hard to ensure we don’t need them. 

 

[Pause. Gwen looks left, across Arthur’s horse at him, talking to an attendant. Gaius descends the stairs behind Gwen.]

 

 

Alba

You don’t trust me, my lady.

 

Gwen [Sharply]

I’ve no cause to.

 

Alba

I understand. And I confuse you, which unsettles you.

 

Gwen [Surprised]

Yes.

 

[Alba smiles, stepping forward to kiss Gwen on the cheek, her arms on Gwen’s in a polite embrace.]

 

Alba

You are going to make an exceptional mother, Gwen.

 

[Alba smiles again, moving around her horse to tie down the bundles. Gwen, startled, moves away as well, rounding Arthur’s horse with a sugar cube offering. Arthur turns to embrace her and she holds him very close. Alba busies herself with her bundle, hiding her smile and glancing up at them over their saddles. She does not see Gaius approach, but faces him when he nears her, walking between her horse and Arthur’s.]

 

Gaius

My lady.

 

Alba [Delighted]

Gaius! Thank you for coming.

 

[Gaius smiles. He hands Alba a small leather bag, which she opens and peers into.]

 

Gaius

I wanted to give you these. They are herbs for a variety of ailments. I’ve labeled them for their uses.

 

[Looking at Gaius, Alba hugs him.]

 

Alba

Thank you. Thank you for everything.

 

Gaius

Everything? My lady, I have done very little. I only wish I could do more.

 

 

Alba

No. No, you do so much.

 

[Alba hugs the old man again, this time remaining near to speak into his ear.]

 

Alba [Whispering]

You help Merlin survive. And what you now teach him,one day he will teach me. 

 

[Alba withdraws, softness in her features. Gaius processes this, his facial muscles twitching. Arthur mounts, followed by Percival. Both of them look down at Alba and Gaius, holding one another by the elbows. Percival studies them seriously. Arthur’s confusion at their intimacy is tempered by curiosity and mild astonishment.]

 

Gaius

Take care, child.

 

Alba

I will. I’ll send Merlin back to you. You have my promise.

 

[Alba mounts, settling herself into the saddle. She wraps the cords of the bag three times around the saddle horn.]

 

Alba [To Gaius]

It has been the greatest honor to know you, sir.

 

Gaius

And I, you.

 

[Alba looks left to Arthur, right to Percival. Behind them, Elyan, Leon, and Gwaine walk out the front doors and descend the steps, stopping at the bottom. Arthur nods at Percival and they urge their horses forward quickly, horseshoes clattering loudly on the stone. Alba follows Percival closely, none of them seeing the three knights watching them go. Alba, in her white dress, is last to disappear through the arch of the castle wall.]

 

 

END


	2. The Once and Future Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alba leads Arthur and Percival into the forest after Merlin, who Morgana uses against Camelot. The road is dangerous.  
> Meanwhile, Alba reveals her origins.
> 
> Conclusion of the two-part episode: Alba.

The Once and Future Daughter 

[Afternoon. Morgana, in a dark, hooded cloak, leads a horse through the forest. Merlin lays across the horse’s saddle, unconscious. Morgana struggles up an embankment in her skirts and cloak. Merlin moans. She looks around, fearful. Realizing it was Merlin, she takes a small bottle from her waist and comes to him. Merlin shakes his head, rousing. Unstopping the bottle, Morgana wafts it near Merlin’s nose. He starts, bucks, then falls limp again. Morgana replaces the stopper, smiling. She looks ahead, through the trees uphill. She scans the area again, and pulls the horse onwards, to the crest the hilltop.] 

[Cut to] 

[Afternoon on the forest trail. Alba rides behind Arthur and Percival. Ahead of them, the trail runs alongside a creek.] 

Alba [Calling ahead] 

We’ll turn aside here, Sire. Follow the creek back to the west. 

[Arthur stops, turning around in his saddle.] 

Arthur [Annoyed] 

The caves of the wildren are that way. 

[He points along the trail, due south. Percy stops his horse beside the king, also turning to look at Alba. She continues forward, coming alongside Arthur.] 

Alba [Sincere] 

Forgive me, Your Majesty. I lied to you to protect our route. I could not speak our true destination in Agravaine’s presence. 

[Arthur rolls his eyes.] 

Arthur 

Not this again. 

Percival 

Where are we going? 

[Alba watches the king, looking slightly hurt. She smooths her expression.] 

Alba [To Percival] 

The caves of Tintagel. 

Arthur 

How many hours have we wasted going this way? 

Alba 

None, Sire. We are being pursued and should take caution. We will still reach Merlin in time. 

Arthur 

How can you know that? 

[Alba urges her horse forward. The king and Percival follow her into the creek, turning west] 

Alba [Haltingly] 

When I was a child, I was told many stories. That’s how I learned the history of Camelot. I know we will reach Merlin in time with as much certainty as I know that history. 

Arthur [Loudly] 

You said we’re being followed. 

Alba 

I know that the same way. 

Percival 

Is it how you knew I should come? Even without the wildren. 

[Alba turns in her saddle to face Percival.] 

Alba [Earnest, to Percival] 

I am so sorry I was untruthful to you. I couldn’t think of another way. [To both] Please forgive me. 

[Arthur shrugs. Percival sees, but nods. Alba frowns.] 

Alba [To Percival] 

Yes. I knew you should come with us the same way. 

[Alba turns. The three continue to ride in the creek bed.] 

[Cut to] 

[Inside a cavern, Morgana, holding a lit torch, pushes Merlin off of the horse. He slumps beside a stony wall. She leads the horse into a dark passageway and leaves it there. She sets the torch on the ground at the entrance, leaning it against the wall. The cavern is tall and very narrow with no opening to the sky. Returning to Merlin across the cavern, Morgana speaks long spells, coming near to the stone wall, which is opposite the passageway. She shouts and her eyes glow. An earthquake rips open half of the rock on the cavern wall that she faces. A yellow light emanates from the massive rift. The rocks behind her, nearer the horse and his passageway, collapse into a deep ravine too wide to leap, leaving two ledges on either side. Morgana and Merlin are on the far one, the wider of the two. She draws near to the rift, wind from the other side ruffling her hair. Morgana sees Camelot through the rift, which quakes, unstable. Rocks fall around her. The wind quickly reverses, trying to suck Morgana in to it. She struggles backwards. Using magic, Morgana lifts Merlin. Once he’s upright, Merlin’s eyes flutter. Morgana does not notice and bodily pushes him into the rift, fighting to keep her own arms away from the stone, which closes in around Merlin hungrily. Merlin’s eyes burst open and the wind dies. Morgana screams shortly, surprised, backing away. He looks around, disoriented. Finding the witch there, Merlin settles his eyes on her.] 

Merlin 

Morgana. 

Morgana 

Merlin. 

Merlin 

What are you doing? 

Morgana [Pleased, Lightly] 

I’m destroying Camelot. 

[Merlin balks. He looks down at himself. The stone is creeping up his arms and ankles. Merlin pulls against them, but is already closed up by the stone. He looks up, fire in his eyes, opening his mouth, but stops. He shuts it again.] 

Morgana 

This particular brand of old magic requires a sacrifice. You will help me to destroy Arthur’s golden city and all who are inside it. 

[Morgana comes near to Merlin’s ear. He jerks away from her but has nowhere to go. He is wilting, his expression drooping as if both ill and exhausted. Camelot can no longer be seen. Instead, along the fissure, a bluish light emanates that illuminates the room.] 

Morgana [Whispering] 

There. You see it now. You won’t last long. 

Merlin [Labored] 

What will happen to the city? 

[Morgana backs up a few steps.] 

Morgana 

The unearthly realms will swallow it, in exchange for your life. Arthur and all his impossible knights, all his happy people, asleep in their beds, will go, too. 

Merlin 

Morgana. Don’t. 

Morgana 

I would stay to watch you die, but I would like to be on hand when Arthur dies. 

[Merlin fights the stone weakly. Morgana draws near to him again, but remains a step away.] 

Morgana 

The kingdom will need a new queen to comfort and lead them. 

Merlin [Low] 

Arthur won’t be there. He’ll get out. Or he’ll survive. Just to stop you, he will. 

[Morgana rises into the air, turning her back on Merlin. She crosses the ravine as she speaks.] 

Morgana 

Arthur will never leave the city if he thinks his people are in danger. But, should he survive the magic’s work, he won’t live long. My lord will see to that. 

Merlin [Very low] 

The people will never accept you. They’ll never love you as they love Arthur. 

[Morgana whips back around, her voice shrill, bent over to scream better, hovering above the ravine.] 

Morgana [Vehement, Screams] 

I don’t need love! I have never needed it! 

[Pause. Morgana lands on the opposite ledge, looking down longer than is necessary.] 

Morgana [Evenly] 

Goodbye, Merlin. My crown awaits me, and I want you to die alone. 

[Merlin watches Morgana take up the torch and lead the horse away. He listens hard. After a moment, when he’s left in nothing but the blue light of the rift’s seam above him, Merlin struggles again. He uses spells to blast at the stone around him, to try to suck him into the cavern, to change his form. He cries out in dragon tongue, but no one hears. With every attempt, the warlock grows visibly weaker. Finally, he stills, drooping his head. He does manage to pull his hands together in front of him, and wiggles his fingers.] 

[Cut to] 

[Percival and Arthur crouch, drinking side-by-side from the creek. Percival stops, watching Alba talk to her horse a little ways way. She brushes its mane with her fingers and feels its chest. Her pendant hangs before her, catching the sunlight. Arthur notices Percival’s distraction, follows his gaze, and turns back to the creek.] 

Arthur 

She rides well, at least. 

[Percival looks at the king, then back to Alba.] 

Percival 

She reminds me of my sister. 

[Arthur stops as Percival continues to cup water with his hands and drink.] 

Arthur 

I didn’t know you had a sister. Or any family. 

[Percival nods. He wipes his mouth and rises. Arthur does likewise.] 

Arthur 

What’s she like? 

Percival [Thoughtfully] 

She’s a better on a horse than I am. Complains a little. Takes care of my mother. Tall, like me. Long curly hair, like her. 

[Percival nods at Alba, who’s now coming back towards them. She sees the nod and nods back, thinking it a greeting. She smiles widely at them. Percival flushes a little. He looks at Arthur.] 

Percival 

My sister has brown hair. 

[Alba and her horse join them. Percival looks down and away. All three check that their kit is still secure on their saddles.] 

Alba 

When did you last see her? 

Percival 

Years ago. When I left. 

[Pause.] 

Alba 

Have you thought to go visit her? 

[Percival shakes his head. He walks to the other side of his horse. Arthur gives Alba a pointed look. She ignores him.] 

Alba [To Percival] 

I expect she’d like to see you. I wish I could see my brothers. 

[Alba lifts herself into the saddle, urges her horse into the creek. Percival and Arthur mount and follow her. Arthur trots to come alongside her.] 

Arthur 

You said you’re an orphan. You don’t have any family. How do you have siblings? 

Alba 

I meant the king’s sons. 

Percival [Calling forward] 

When did you see them last? 

[Pause.] 

Alba [Softly] 

Yesterday. Can it really only have been yesterday? 

[Percival rides up beside her, so that he and Arthur now flank her. Alba chuckles.] 

Alba 

It’s been two very long days. But, yesterday. [To Percival] Yesterday morning I was thrashing them in sword practice. 

Arthur 

They’re younger than you. 

Alba 

Only one of them. But I’m faster than them both. 

[Percival grins. Arthur frowns, peering at her as if she’d written on her hand or chin if she told the truth. Alba smiles deeply, her gaze unfocused beyond her horse’s ears.] 

Alba 

When we were small, my older brother and I would kick each other beneath the table at meals. The king had to stretch his legs out between us so we’d kick him instead and get a scolding. When we grew taller, we could kick so that the king thought the other one had done it. Then it became a game, the winner being the one who got the other in trouble the most. 

Percival 

Who usually won? 

Alba [Carefully] 

It varied. 

Arthur 

You mean he did. 

Alba [Indignant] 

He didn’t have a dress to hinder him. 

Percival 

Did you ever stop? 

Alba 

We did. [Fondly] When our little brother tried to play and kicked the queen and, uh, our tutor during dinner. 

[Percival laughs. Arthur finally smiles.] 

Alba 

He was too young to understand the finer strategies. 

Arthur 

And the king made you stop? 

Alba [Quickly] 

No, the queen! He kicked her so hard, my tutor had to heal her. And our brother didn’t stop crying all night for the shame he felt. We couldn’t sleep. It was awful. 

Arthur [Incredulous] 

Not awful the queen was kicked by her own son, but awful his loud crying kept you awake? 

[Alba’s head snaps to Arthur, eyes wide in surprise.] 

Alba [Emphatic] 

No! He cried softly. We felt so terrible that we’d led him poorly and made him hurt people and be sad; we vowed never to kick one another again. 

[Arthur watches her, understanding, and nods. Alba looks ahead. A smirk forms on her lips.] 

Alba 

Well, he sometimes argues with the king, too. I kick him when the queen starts looking angry. He always forgets to watch her for that. 

Percival 

Does the queen get angry easier? 

Alba 

No. But it’s hers we would slice our hands open to avoid. It’s so much harder to bear than the king’s. He just yells; we’re all good at that. She grows quiet. 

[Alba looks at Arthur, smiles playing on her lips and in her eyes.] 

Alba 

Quiet means disappointed. Disappointed can last for days. [Thoughtfully] Her quiet’s so useful, though. She taught us to be calm and patient in all situations. I lost control in the hall with Agravaine. I’m rather ashamed of that…. They’re always telling me to mind my temper. 

[Percival and Arthur exchange a look. As Alba continues to remember silently, her smiles change size, shape, and depth. Arthur watches her, a puzzled crease in between his brows.] 

[Cut to] 

[Arthur, Alba, and Percival ride in silence. Alba sits extremely rigidly, and turns her head to listen. Arthur and Percival both watch her surreptitiously. She turns forward again, not looking at either of them.] 

Percival [Quietly] 

Do you hear something? 

[Alba nods. Percival and Arthur lift their chins, listening. When neither hear anything, Percival shrugs at an appraising Arthur. Alba turns her head again. Arthur rolls his eyes. She turns a third time and Arthur grimaces. He shuts his eyes, then turns to her.] 

Arthur [Sharply] 

What? 

Alba [Hushed] 

Sire, please. 

[Pause.] 

Arthur [Softer] 

Well? 

Alba 

They’re getting closer. And they are poorly trained, if at all. 

Arthur 

Who? 

Alba 

Our pursuers. 

[Pause. Tension. Arthur takes a deep breath, sitting taller in his saddle] 

Percival [Quietly] 

In the water? 

[Alba nods. She glances at Arthur.] 

Alba 

I hear splashes sometimes that do not match our horses. They ought to follow on the bank, but they aren’t. 

Arthur 

Splashes. You think you hear splashes. 

[Percival looks at him, brow furrowed and concerned. Alba cuts her eyes at Arthur, then back.] 

Alba 

This is ridiculous. 

[Alba twists fully in her saddle a moment, her eyes scanning back behind them. Then she studies the banks on the left and right, and far ahead of them. She looks behind them once more, briefly. She stops. The men follow suit.] 

Alba 

Sir Percival, leave the creek here. 

[She nods to the left, to the bank thick with trees and the steep wrinkle of stony earth.] 

Alba 

Ride back along this ridge as slowly as you can. The king and I will lay another trail ahead and join you. Stay out of sight once you’ve crossed over. 

[Percival nods. He looks to Arthur, who is looking incredulously over at Alba.] 

Arthur [Tersely] 

I give the orders. 

Alba [Evenly] 

Wonderful. Give it, then. We don’t have much time if we’re to catch them before they overtake us. 

[Arthur frowns at her. Alba stares back. Arthur looks up and nods to Percival. The knight nods back and urges his horse forward. He presses his horse out of the creek and rides up the ridge, following a slightly gentler slope between trees.] 

Alba 

If you will follow me, Your Majesty. 

[Arthur looks sharply at her, but she’s already urging her horse out of the creek, riding in the soft mud and tucking her pendant beneath her dress. Arthur follows her onto the muddy bank. Once he comes abreast, she urges her horse into a gallop that Arthur matches. She leads Arthur to the right, up and out of the creek bed to cross gently sloping, wooded hills.] 

[Cut to] 

[Alba lies on her stomach near the top of the ridge. Percival and Arthur sit mounted far below and behind her, swords drawn. She crawls forward until she can see and lies very still. Four men wearing rough brown and black clothes, patched and mismatched, ride past her position. She waits as they find Percival’s horse’s tracks and stop, talking. Two of them peel off, following the hoof prints up the ridge while the others ride on. Alba raises her arm. Percival and Arthur sit forward. When the men are half-way up the hill and their companions have followed her and Arthur’s trail downriver, she drops her hand forward in their direction. Percival and Arthur ride. Coming upon the men suddenly as they are about the cross the ridge, Arthur and Percival deliver hard blows that unseat the two pursuers. The men fall, crying out. Alba rises and runs to her horse, mounting. One pursuer tries to stab Arthur, but the king knocks his sword from his hand. Percival knocks the other pursuer out. He falls beside his companion, who kneels. Alba rides swiftly to Arthur and Percival, joining them in circling the two men.] 

Arthur 

Do you know who I am? 

[The man looks at the unconscious man behind him. His voice is deep.] 

Pursuer 1 

King Arthur of Camelot. 

Arthur 

Why are you following us? 

Pursuer 1 

It was a job. Some bloke paid us to. 

Arthur 

Who paid you? 

Pursuer 1 

Dunno. Didn’t see his face. 

Alba 

Sire, we do not have time for this. 

[Arthur ignores her.] 

Arthur 

What were you paid to do? 

Pursuer 1 

Catch up with you. 

Alba 

That’s all? 

[Silence.] 

Arthur 

You were to kill us. 

Pursuer 1 

If we could. 

Arthur 

Where were you hired? 

Pursuer 1 

Ethlinad. 

Percival 

That’s very close to Camelot. 

[Arthur nods.] 

Arthur 

And we went that way. Anyone could have sent them after us. 

Alba 

Including the traitor inside Camelot. 

[Arthur glares at her, then returns his gaze to the man.] 

Arthur [To Alba] 

Did your stories tell you about this? 

Alba 

We should knock him unconscious. 

Arthur 

Unconscious? 

Alba 

It would be simplest, while we deal with the others. 

Percival [Alarmed] 

Arthur. 

[Fast hoof beats approach. Alba and Arthur start, looking along the ridgeline toward the sound. Pursuer1 leaps up, throwing his weight at Alba to push her off. She rears her horse rather than be unseated. The man is knocked to the ground.] 

Arthur 

Alba! 

[Alba sooths her horse so that it drops back down to all fours.] 

Alba [Quickly] 

I’m fine. Go! 

[Percival and Arthur ride toward the other two pursuers. Alba walks her horse sideways, away from the man’s body.] 

[Cut to] 

[Alba and Percival finish tying four unconscious men to their horses. Arthur slaps the horses’ rumps with the side of his sword, sending them all galloping away. The three watch.] 

Alba [To Arthur] 

I don’t suppose you believe me now. 

[Silence.] 

Arthur [Grimly] 

Those men don’t prove my uncle was involved at all. 

[Arthur walks to his horse. Alba and Percival follow.] 

Percival 

We were being followed, Sire. 

Arthur [Calling back] 

Let’s go. 

[Arthur mounts and rides down the creek bed. Percival and Alba exchange a look, hurrying to mount and follow him, cantering to catch up.] 

[Cut to] 

[Morgana rides through the forest in the afternoon. Coming to a creek, she turns around in the saddle, looking at the massive mountain and cave system she has just left. She smiles. Facing forward again, she dismounts. She kneels beside the creek. A short whistle, and Morgana looks up, her hands cupped beneath the water. Two more short whistles. Morgana stands, her eyes wide, alert. A man comes forward from the trees on the opposite side of the bank. He has a bow and a quiver of arrows across his back, a short sword in hand.] 

Bandit 1 

My lady? You should not be in the forest alone. 

Morgana [Firmly] 

I can take care of myself. 

Bandit 1 

We don’t doubt this, but your horse seems to. 

[Morgana looks to the horse, who is backing away from the creek, tossing his head. She looks back at him.] 

Morgana 

We? 

[Another man comes out from the trees behind her. Morgana turns to him, then back around, dismissing him to speak to the other.] 

Morgana 

You’re fools to threaten me. 

Bandit 1 

Did we threaten, my lady? 

[Bandit 1 points to himself, grinning. He steps into the creek, approaching her slowly. Morgana takes the horse’s reins and pulls him after her, away from both men] 

Bandit 1 

You must be traveling with some money or jewelry. Give us those, maybe your fine hood, and we’ll have no need for threats. 

Bandit 2 

We’re simple men, my lady. You may even keep your horse. You’ll need it to get out of these woods by nightfall. 

[Morgana narrows her eyes.] 

Morgana [To Bandit 2] 

What do you mean? 

[Pause. Morgana eyes Bandit 1, creeping nearer.] 

Bandit 1 

We are not the greatest danger to you in these woods. 

[Morgana lowers her shoulders.] 

Morgana [Sweetly] 

But I am to you. 

[Morgana’s eyes glow orange. Bandit 2 flies away, slamming into a tree. He falls, unconscious. Bandit 1 ducks back, dropping his sword and reaching for his bow. Morgana turns to him. Her eyes glow again, and he is gasping, being strangled and held aloft in the air. Slowly, the witch approaches him. His eyes bulge, his face reddening, then deepening in color. He kicks in the air, hands on his throat. Bandit 2 rises, stumbling against the tree he hit. He shakes his head, sees the Bandit 1 and Morgana, who is watching him. He stills.] 

Morgana 

I won’t kill you. I have plans for you. 

[She smiles, speaking a spell. Her eyes glow orange. Bandit 1 falls, limp and gasping to the ground. She lowers her eyes, smiling sinisterly.] 

Morgana 

You will guard the forest for me. 

[Cut to] 

[Alba, Arthur, and Percival ride along the creek bed. Alba glances between the men on either side of her. Percival and Arthur look forward and around them.] 

Alba 

Sir Percival, did you know Sir Lancelot? 

[Percival is startled but nods. Arthur looks sharply at her, but keeps the harshness from his tone.] 

Arthur 

Why do you ask? 

Alba [To Arthur] 

I am curious. And I like stories. 

Arthur 

Why don’t you tell us one, then? 

Alba 

Haven’t I already? 

[Arthur purses his lips and casts a strained look at her. She ducks her chin.] 

Alba 

The stories always told to me taught the values of Camelot, what the kingdom was built upon. One of my favorites was of sacrifice and honor and love. It was Sir Lancelot’s death. 

[Silence.] 

Alba [To Percival] 

Can you tell me something else about him? 

[Silence.] 

Alba 

How you came to know him, perhaps? 

[Pause.] 

Percival 

We fell in together helping defend a village from bandits. We travelled together until Merlin sent for him. Morgana had taken over the kingdom. Most of the remaining knights and the king were captive. 

Alba 

Uther was still alive then. 

[Percival nods.] 

Percival 

We were knights together after that. 

[Pause.] 

Alba [Softly] 

Why did you go with him? 

[Silence. Percival looks away from them.] 

Alba [Gently] 

You did not know Arthur. You could not have known Lancelot for long. 

[Silence. Alba frowns, watching Sir Percival. From her other side, Arthur watches them both.] 

Arthur [Firmly] 

Lancelot was a good man. He lived by the knight’s code most of his life, though at the time I first met him, he could not become a knight because he did not belong to a noble bloodline. 

Percival 

He was a good friend. I wanted to help him fight for his friends. For Merlin. 

Alba [Smiling] 

Yes. Merlin does tend to inspire a sense of loyalty in people. 

[Arthur continues to study Alba, his face growing more perplexed and anxious.] 

Arthur [Suddenly] 

Why are you doing this, Alba? 

Alba [Startled] 

Sire? 

Arthur [Quickly] 

Is it for Merlin? 

Alba 

In part. 

[Pause. Alba watches the water flow past her horse’s clomping hooves.] 

Arthur [Loudly] 

Is it for Camelot? Gauis? Gwaine? [Almost desperately] Who’s it for? 

[Alba meets Arthur’s eyes, holding them.] 

Alba [Carefully] 

When I was a child—well, especially when I was a child—and I was in trouble, I would run to Merlin. I would fly into his arms and the king’s anger could not hold. Merlin said it was because it reminded the king of the first time he ever saw me. I was tiny. Orphaned. Merlin carried me to the king and convinced him, for my father’s sake, to make me his ward. 

Percival 

Merlin saved your life. 

Alba [Smiling, to Percival] 

Many times. The king, also. [Steadier, to Arthur] As I grew, the king taught me the values by which he himself lives. [To Percival] I learned and abided by the knights’ code, the same one you follow. [To Arthur] All of Camelot’s knights told me tales of people like Sir Lancelot, and as I could live like them but never be a knight, I aspired instead to a death like the people in their stories: noble, calm, selfless. 

[Pause.] 

Arthur 

Those are… worthy aspirations. 

Alba 

I know they surpass me, all those in the stories I heard, all the knights. I am not selfless. But I will try to be. 

Percival 

You do this for Camelot? And the king’s family you grew up with, including Merlin. 

Alba [To Percival] 

I do. 

[Cut to] 

[Arthur and Percival sit on their horses in a small clearing. Their horses face each other but Arthur and Percival look away steadfastly, into the woods in the same direction. Percival holds Alba’s horse by the reins. Arthur fidgets in the saddle.] 

Arthur 

She could be halfway back to Camelot by now. 

Percival 

She promised not to go far. 

Arthur 

I still don’t trust her. 

[Pause.] 

Arthur [Quietly] 

How did she know we were being followed? She talks nonsense. 

Percival 

I don’t think it’s nonsense. 

Arthur 

Then what is it? 

Percival [Slowly] 

She’s being careful. She must have a good reason. 

[Pause. Arthur looks around the forest ahead of him, sighs.] 

Arthur 

What do you think of her? 

[Pause.] 

Percival 

She’s almost always happy. Smiles easily. She wants us to believe her, like she really cares for us. And there’s something upsetting her she’s trying to protect us from. 

Arthur 

More than the four attackers? 

[Percival nods.] 

Arthur 

You don’t think she’s lying about— 

[An arrow flies past Arthur, grazing the side of his neck from behind. Blood shoots out and the king half-falls off his horse. Percival dismounts, pulling Arthur to him behind the horses. He backs them away. Sword in the air before him, Arthur pulling his out as well. Percival drops Arthur behind a tree and ducks. Looking around the tree, Percival helps Arthur to press his fingers into the wound.] 

Arthur [Very low] 

Alba. 

[Percival nods. Raising his sword, he peeks out.] 

[Cut to] 

[Alba walks quietly through the trees, sunlight spilling in around her. Her dress seems to glow. She looks up, suddenly alert, freezing. Without moving her head, she scans ahead of her. Tenderly, she steps forward, then again. Coming nearer, she sees a man dressed in dark brown, a bow in his hands. Alba crouches, watching him. Peering through the trees, she sees the horses, un-mounted, and a glint of metal from Arthur’s shoulder-plate behind a tree. Percival ducks from behind the king to another tree. The archer, Bandit 1, threads an arrow, his fingers sliding along the feathers. He lifts the bow, and Alba can see down the arrow to Percival’s tree. She inhales sharply, raising her hands, but stops. She glances at Percival. He peeks out from the tree and sees her, all in white. Alba takes the knife from her sash and throws it, lodging it directly between Bandit 1’s shoulder blades. He starts, letting the arrow fly wide, and cries out. Alba runs to him, leaping, throwing his head forward against the tree with all of her weight, knocking him to the ground. She flips him over, yanking out her bare, wood-handled garden knife. Leaves rustle as footsteps run toward her. Alba looks up to see Bandit 2 bearing down on her. Her eyes glow and he drops his sword, but his fist follows his momentum. Alba turns her face away, bending backwards and away, so that his fist only grazes her cheek and jaw. She spins, rising to her feet, knife in hand. He rises too, seizing her braid as it spins out behind her. He punches her in the ribs and she twists round, stabbing him in the thigh and sweeping his legs out from under him. He falls, pulling the knife from her hand and Alba, by the hair, to the ground with him. Alba’s head jerks down as she falls, dazing her. Bandit 2 is on top of her, then, pinning her face-down, one of her arms trapped as well. He wrenches her head back, putting a knife to her throat. Alba’s eyes glow and the man freezes. Alba senses another presence just before Bandit 2’s head flies off, landing in the dirt beside her. Dead weight falls forward on Alba, who’s pushed down. She kicks and bucks, but cannot pull herself away. Sticky liquid spills across the back of her head, across her hay crown, down her neck. She begins to panic. Percival kneels beside her. She looks at him with wide eyes, the panic in her dissipating. He untangles her hair from the now lifeless hand and shoves the body off of her.] 

Percival 

You’re safe now. 

[Percival helps her to stand. She flings her arms around him. He wraps one arm around her, looking over her head at the decapitated body.] 

Alba 

That was unpleasant. 

[Pause. Alba starts, pulling back, bending to try to look around Percival, who moves to block her, rubbing one arm soothingly.] 

Alba 

The other! 

Percival 

He’s dead. You killed him. 

[Alba breathes out, releasing. Percival feels the blood on her hair, and pulls her further away, examining her.] 

Percival 

Are you hurt? 

Alba 

It’s not mine. 

[The young woman looks down at both of the bandits, struggling to breathe normally. Percival lets her go. She retrieves her knife. When she returns, she presses herself into Percival’s side.] 

Alba [Softly] 

Thank you. 

[Percival nods, breathing heavily himself. Alba’s eyes widen, rising to the clearing, the tree beyond the horses where she last saw Arthur lying.] 

Alba [Breathed] 

Arthur. 

[Alba rushes past Percival, who lifts his sword and follows.] 

[Cut to] 

[Arthur rests, his back to the tree, hand pressing into his neck. He turns his head toward running steps nearing him. Behind him, Alba and Percival rush through the horses, which whinny and stir away. Arthur lifts his sword.] 

Alba [Frightened, loudly] 

Sire! 

[Arthur lets the sword drop. Alba falls to her knees beside the king. She lets go of her knife and presses her fingers to his bloody ones. Percival comes around Alba, into Arthur’s view, bending over him.] 

Arthur [To Percival] 

Are you certain there weren’t more? 

Percival 

Yes, Arthur. 

[Alba lifts Arthur’s collar away with trembling fingers. She removes Arthur’s hand gently and looks into the wound. Arthur studies her face urgently. She breathes out, her shoulders relaxing slightly. Arthur winces, but relaxes as well.] 

Alba 

It’s not deep. [To Percival, quickly] On my saddle, there are two bags. One with herbs, the other has food. Bring them to me, please. 

[Percival runs. Alba puts Arthur’s hand back to the wound. When Percival returns with the two bags, he hands them down to Alba. She takes the larger bag and opens it, digging through its food contents before pulling out several long white rolls of bandages.] 

Alba [Quietly] 

Thank you, your majesty. 

[Arthur twists left to look at her hands.] 

Arthur [Directly] 

I didn’t have those packed. 

[Pause. Alba looks up at him. She presses his wrist to remind him to keep up the pressure, then unrolls a bandage beside her.] 

Alba [Cheerfully, to Arthur] 

You didn’t? How odd. 

[Arthur rolls his eyes. Percival grins fleetingly, crouching behind Alba. She draws the herbs from the bag, laying them out on the bandage. Percival watches her choose one, briefly smelling it. She plucks leaves from the stalks.] 

Alba 

Sir Percival. 

[Percival places one hand on her less bloody shoulder. She lifts that shoulder slowly in answer. She does not turn from Arthur.] 

Alba 

Water, please. 

[Percival adds a little pressure as he stands. Alba winces. The weight disappears as he hurries away. Alba’s eyes slip out of focus, feeling Percival go. She looks down, touching her ribs, fingering them and grimacing.] 

Arthur 

What is it? 

Alba 

Two ribs. Maybe three. They’re cracked. 

[Arthur sits up, his eyes wide. He moves to touch her, but she stops him, her hand on his chest. Alba’s focus returns and she peers at Arthur’s neck, narrowing her eyes in concentration. Arthur leans back again. Alba lifts her hem and rips away a strip of it the length of her arm. Percival returns with the water in a drinking bag. Alba nods her thanks, pouring a bit on her hem. Arthur shuts his eyes and hers glow. She touches Arthur’s neck. Her eyes glow again. Percival, standing behind her, does not see.] 

[Cut to] 

[Alba stands, bent double a little away from Arthur, who sits with a bandage wrapped around his neck. Percival, nearer, watches her. She pulls a wet cloth, stained red, from her neck and tosses it away. The skin beneath is pinkish but no longer bloody. She stretches, swinging her limbs and flexing muscles along her core. Arthur studies her. Alba holds herself so tightly that when she finally rises fully and lets go, the orange fading from her squinted eyes as they pop open, Alba stumbles a few steps. Percival seizes her forearm, steadying her. She smiles thanks up at him but has no breath for words. After a half a dozen slow, deep breaths, she lets go of Percival and walks to Arthur. Percival sits.] 

Alba [To Arthur] 

Are you well enough to ride? 

Arthur [Surprised] 

I am. But you aren’t. 

Alba 

I am. 

Arthur 

You aren’t. Broken ribs need time to heal. We’ll camp here. 

Alba [Surprised] 

Sire— 

Arthur 

At least for tonight. 

[Arthur pushes himself up, touching his bandaged neck lightly. He walks towards the horses.] 

Alba [Shocked] 

We can’t stop. We have to get to Merlin. 

Arthur 

He’ll survive until we reach him. You said so yourself. 

Alba [Emphatically] 

He’s already spent the entire day there. Time is precious. We should go now. 

Arthur 

No. You’re injured. It’s not safe for you to travel any further tonight. 

Alba 

I’m fine, though! Perfectly well. 

[Arthur gives her a pointed look.] 

Alba 

I’m well enough. 

Arthur 

No. [To Percival] Start making camp. 

[Percival nods, rising. He glances at Alba, her mouth slightly open. She shuts it, blinking hard.] 

Alba [Quickly] 

But we can’t stay here! It’s too dangerous. We’re too exposed. The bodies are just there! 

[Alba points to the tree beside which the bandits still lay. Silence. Arthur considers and Percival watches them, then sits.] 

Arthur 

You’re right. We’ll carry on, just until we reach a more secure place to camp. And we’ll walk. 

Alba [Incredulous, loudly, to Arthur] 

Walk?! You think that riding will tire me more than walking? I was practically born on a horse! Merlin carried me to you on horseback when I was barely a day old. 

Arthur [Evenly] 

Ride, then. But we won’t go any further riding than we would walking. 

Percival 

Alba. You cannot ride with broken ribs. 

Alba 

I might have been wrong— 

Percival 

You’re bruised. You can barely breathe. 

Alba 

I’ve used Gaius’s herbs. The pain is lessening all the time. 

Arthur [Stern] 

We won’t reach the caves tonight. 

[Alba stares.] 

Alba [Loudly] 

Stop treating me like a child! 

[Arthur faces her. His eyes are rather wide, but he is otherwise completely controlled.] 

Arthur [Evenly] 

You are my responsibility. I treat you in that way. 

Alba 

Is that all I am? 

Arthur 

Well, you’re also a criminal. You broke into my chambers yesterday, if you’ll remember. 

Alba 

I didn’t. 

Arthur 

Yes, you said that. 

Alba 

Why do you still not believe me? 

Arthur [Earnestly] 

You never make any sense. 

Alba [Indignantly] 

At least I try! 

Arthur 

Oh, like you tried to deal with those bandits? 

[Alba’s face colors with temper.] 

Alba 

I didn’t see you doing any better. 

Arthur [Loudly] 

I was shot in the neck with an arrow! 

Alba [Loudly] 

And I killed the man who did it! 

Arthur [Annoyed] 

You killed him before we can ask him anything! 

Alba [Contemptuously] 

He’d have never told you anything! [Emphatically] And he was aiming at Percival! Percival would have been dead if I hadn’t killed him, and maybe you also. 

Arthur [Loudly] 

Your king didn’t teach any other ways to down a man? 

Alba 

Some of them are not open to me today. 

Arthur 

Why? Forgotten them? 

Alba [Yells] 

No! You’re pig-headedness prevents me! 

Percival [Warning] 

Alba. 

Arthur [Lower] 

Be careful how you speak to me, girl. 

Alba 

And how should I speak to you? 

Arthur [Angrily] 

You should treat me with the same respect you give to the king you claim raised you. 

Alba [Vehemently] 

You are not that man. 

[Pause.] 

Alba [Strained] 

He is wise and kind. He would see the pain I’m in! 

Arthur [Incredulous] 

That’s why we’re stopping! 

Alba [Flippantly] 

I don’t mean physical pain. 

Arthur 

Then what? 

Alba [Voice cracking] 

You have no idea what this will cost me—what I will have to suffer, to do, before this all ends! 

Arthur [Petulant] 

What cost? The man you killed? I saw you—he wasn’t your first. 

Alba [Impatiently] 

I had no time! I had to deal with the other— 

Arthur [Derisively] 

Yes, you handled him so well. 

[Alba pales and is silent, dumbstruck.] 

Percival [Low, surprised] 

Sire. 

[Arthur’s eyes flicker to Percival, but he says nothing. Alba recovers, ice settling into her eyes.] 

Alba [To Arthur] 

I never saw him. Nor did you see the man who shot you! 

Arthur [To Alba] 

You would be dead if Percival had not acted. 

Alba [Frustrated] 

Yes and no. 

Arthur [Loudly] 

Stop talking nonsense! 

Alba [Yells] 

Stop being so close-minded! How can such a wise king act so foolishly?! 

[Pause.] 

Percival 

Maybe we should all rest. Before we go on. 

[Arthur ignores him. Alba is still looking at Percival when Arthur speaks again.] 

Arthur [Accusing, to Alba] 

You’re acting like this entire journey is about you and not Merlin. 

Alba [Bitterly] 

Oh, Merlin. Merlin! 

Arthur 

You liked him earlier. 

Alba [Bitterly] 

What’s my life compared to his? 

Arthur [Suddenly, yells] 

Nothing! I would trade you for him this moment if I could! 

[Alba stills, shocked. She stares at Arthur. Arthur blinks, looking away with his hands on his hips. Percival stands at the hurt in Alba’s eyes.] 

Alba [Hollow, to Arthur] 

You don’t care at all. 

Percival [Slowly] 

Alba, Arthur doesn’t think your life’s worthless. 

Alba 

But he does. He said so. 

[Alba turns her face away. Arthur looks, surprised, at Percival. He remains as furious, however.] 

Percival [Firmly] 

No. He didn’t. [To Arthur] Arthur. 

Arthur [Haltingly] 

I didn’t mean that. Your life isn’t worthless. 

[Silence. Percival watches Arthur. Alba squares her shoulders. She looks back at Arthur, who meets her gaze.] 

Alba [Coldly] 

Perhaps tomorrow you’ll get your wish. 

[Alba stalks to the creek. Percival takes a few steps toward her.] 

Percival 

Alba. 

[Alba leaps onto a rock a meter from the edge. Arthur rolls his eyes, dropping his hands.] 

Arthur [Wearily] 

Alba, don’t. 

[Alba ignores him. Tension and anger seep out of her. The wind rustles the trees above them, beginning across the creek, then moving over them. She jumps to another rock, further out.] 

Arthur 

The water’s cold.You might fall in. 

[Silence. Alba leaps to a further rock, keeping her back to the men.] 

Alba [Muttering] 

What? You care now? 

Arthur [Calling forward] 

Are you listening to me? 

[Alba jumps. The rustling grows louder but the trees stop shaking as violently over the men’s heads.] 

Alba [Calling backward] 

I told you that I’m well enough to go on. 

Arthur [Lightly] 

And I don’t believe you. 

[Alba jumps, reaching a large rock midway across the creek.] 

Alba 

I noticed. 

[Alba remains there, her back to Arthur and Percival. Her face breaks into agony. Her eyes close. The wind swoops down from across the creek, surrounding Alba. Arthur and Percival both look up at the branches swaying angrily above them. They watch them a moment. A limb breaks off and falls beyond them, to the right. Alba’s eyes burst open, her eyes orange, and the sound lessens considerably. Pushing the pain out of her eyes, which fade back to blue, Alba feels the wind still and die. The men return their full attention to her. She looks up at the lowering sun and blinks.] 

Alba [Straining, crying] 

I just want this to be over. 

[Silence.] 

Arthur 

Come back. You don’t have any dry clothes to put on if you fall in. 

Alba 

I won’t fall. 

Arthur 

What about your ribs? You want to be stuck here for days? 

[A long moment of stillness. Finally, Alba wipes her cheeks. She slowly turns. She does not look at Percival or the king as she hops and jumps back to shore, taking a different route than before. She takes her knife from the ground, rubbing the blood away with the discarded red cloth from her neck. She tucks the knife again inside her sash and washes the residual blood from her hands in the creek. Then Alba goes to her horse, takes the reins, and walks it beside the creek. She waits for Arthur and Percival to reach her, looking steadfastly ahead. She lets Arthur pass in front of her and follows him.] 

[Cut to] 

[Alba crouches beside a small cooking fire, adding leaves to a pot of stew. Percival and Arthur rub down the horses in the background. Percival finishes, comes near, setting three bedrolls down beside the fire. He pulls a long, wide log closer to the fire, offering it with one open hand to Alba, who rises and sits on it. Percival sits beside her.] 

Percival [Low] 

Are you alright? 

[Alba nods. She stretches her hand out to stir the stew again with her long wooden spoon.] 

Percival 

Merlin is his closest friend. But Arthur does care about you. 

Alba [Quietly] 

I know. 

Percival 

We’ll reach the caves early tomorrow. This’ll be over then. 

[Alba shakes her head.] 

Alba [Earnest] 

I’m sorry I said that. I don’t want this to end, but there’s nothing I can do to prevent it. 

Percival 

What do you mean? 

[Silence. Alba frowns.] 

Alba [Dismissing] 

I don’t want to burden you. More than anyone. 

Percival 

Why should I be burdened more than Arthur? 

[Silence. Percival shuffles his feet on the ground. Arthur approaches, kicking at a bag of feed.] 

Arthur 

Someone should feed the horses. 

[Percival takes a breath and begins to move. Alba grabs the end of his mail and pulls down.] 

Alba [To Arthur] 

I’m sure they’ll thank you for it, Sire. 

[Arthur narrows his eyes are her, but picks up the bag and carries it away. Percy settles back down and grins at her. She smiles a little in return and watches the stew.] 

Percival 

Gwaine was trying to figure out which knight is your favorite. 

[Pause.] 

Alba 

In my time, it’s a young knight names Galahad. Sweet, kind, strong. Pure as the morning, but such a knight! 

[Percival smiles.] 

Percival 

He’s not a knight yet. 

Alba [Amused] 

He’s not born yet! Nor am I. [Quickly] I do love Gwaine. As well as the other knights. They are all my friends. But, things are different with you. 

Percival 

I’m not your friend in your time? 

Alba 

I love you more than all the others. But it’s different between us. Less like friends. More like how I love Arthur. 

[Alba looks at Arthur, holding the bag of feed up to one of the horses. She looks at Percival.] 

Alba 

I wanted you to come so that I could know you better. [Smiling] I meant no offence to Sir Gwaine. 

Percival 

I’ll be sure not to tell him, then. 

[Alba quirks an eyebrow at Percival, who peers back.] 

Percival 

That I’m your favorite. 

[Alba laughs. Percival smiles. Arthur rolls his eyes and moves to the next horse.] 

[Cut to] 

[Agravaine dismounts outside Morgana’s lodge. He tethers his horse outside beside a second horse, which bore Merlin unconscious to the caves. Agravaine enters.] 

[Cut to] 

[Morgana stands before her cauldron, filled with still water, peering into it at an image of Camelot. When the door opens, she turns sharply, hands thrust outward. Seeing Agravaine, she gives him a withering glare before turning back to the image. Agravaine comes near, eager and pale.] 

Agravaine 

What happened? 

Morgana 

All went perfectly. I did not expect you to come hiding here. 

Agravaine 

It was my first opportunity away; the knights are growing suspicious. 

Morgana 

You needn’t fear any more. They will all be dead very soon and their king with them. 

Agravaine [Hesitantly] 

My lady, Arthur rode out with the girl and one of his knights this morning. I had them followed but the men I was able to hire are hardly professionals. 

[Morgana looks ahead of her, still and straining. She turns quickly.] 

Morgana 

He’s gone? Arthur’s left? 

[Agravaine nods.] 

Morgana 

Where was he going? 

Agravaine 

After Merlin. The girl said he was in the caves of the wildren. 

Morgana [Loudly] 

You couldn’t keep him in the city? When you knew its doom to be near? 

Agravaine 

My lady, I tried. But Arthur was furious. He would listen to no one. 

Morgana [Irate] 

What good are you? 

[Pause. Morgana calms herself.] 

Morgana 

It doesn’t matter. The tremors preceding Camelot’s fall must have started by now. When their search fails, Arthur will return to the ruins of his beloved city and I will kill him myself. 

[Morgana walks away from Agravaine toward her bed, hands clasped in front of her, excited. Agravaine’s face is creased with confusion. Morgana, not noticing, smooths her expression.] 

Morgana [Placid] 

I prefer it this way, in fact. 

[Agravaine steps towards her.] 

Agravaine 

The tremors haven’t started. Were they meant to? Already? 

Morgana [Sharply] 

I threw Merlin into the rift half a day ago. 

Agravaine 

There are no tremors. 

Morgana [Low] 

What did you say to me? 

[Paling, opening his hands to her, Agravaine forces himself to meet her eyes.] 

Agravaine 

My lady, there are no tremors. 

[Pause. Morgana rushes from the house. Agravaine stands a moment, hears a horse whinny. He grabs Morgana’s hood from a peg by the door and runs out as well.] 

[Cut to] 

[Night. Morgana gallops through the woods. At the top of a ridge, she stops. Straining her eyes, she dismounts, tethering the horse to a tree. She presses closer, staring into the night at Camelot. Agravaine comes up behind her, dismounting as well. A few fires within the city cast orange glows into the night. The castle’s lit windows light the hilltop, casting shadows onto the walls, where guards walk. The ghost of laughter drifts to her on a breeze.] 

Morgana [Agitated, quietly] 

It’s still. Everything’s still. [Louder] Where are the tremors? Why isn’t it falling? 

[Agravaine places her cloak gently on her shoulders. She takes it, absently, and ties the clasp.] 

Agravaine [Carefully] 

My lady. Are you quite certain you performed the spells correctly? 

[Whirling on Agravaine, Morgana pulls a knife from her belt and points it at him. Agravaine trips, backing away, but recovers.] 

Morgana [Loudly] 

Do you dare to question me? 

Agravaine 

A—ancient magic must be extraordinarily difficult. My lady. There could have been unforeseen circumstances. 

[Pause. Morgana stills, staring at Camelot in the night.] 

Morgana [Quietly] 

The girl. You said she’s powerful. She must know. She must be interfering. 

Agravaine [Dubious] 

The girl? Impossible. [Softer, awed] She—she is…they were going south. 

[Morgana turns away, mounting and riding away from Agravaine, still standing beneath the trees. He looks after her, looks to Camelot, and back. He does not move.] 

[Cut to] 

[Deep night. Alba and Percival sleep around the fire. Arthur sits on the log, across the fire from Alba. He looks down at the flames reflected in his sword. He sighs. Alba stirs. She opens her eyes. Seeing the king, she sits up, concern pulling lines into her forehead.] 

Alba [Sleepily, quietly] 

Sire? Are you alright? 

[Arthur looks up. He nods at her.] 

Alba [Quietly] 

You aren’t. 

[Alba rises, wrapping her blankets around her. Her hair has come loose from the braid around her face and hangs, stringy and disheveled.] 

Arthur [Low] 

I’m fine. Go back to sleep. 

[Alba ignores him. As she walks slowly, quietly around the edge of the fire, eying Percival asleep on the opposite side, Alba’s hair catches the light and glows like a crown. She sits on the log beside Arthur.] 

Alba 

I’ll have time enough to sleep after we rescue Merlin. 

[Alba watches the stars. Arthur sheathes his sword. Alba waits for him to finish and set it aside.] 

Alba 

I am sorry. For how I acted before. It was childish and selfish. I should have obeyed you and trusted your decisions. [Carefully] I shouldn’t have spoken to you so disrespectfully. I’m sorry. 

[Arthur studies her face in the firelight. He nods, looking away. Silence.] 

Arthur 

You weren’t entirely to blame. I shouldn’t have accused you and provoked you like I did. I was frustrated and… and I’m sorry. 

[Pause.] 

Alba 

Does your neck pain you, Sire? 

[Arthur glances at her, seeing her earnest face focused entirely on him. He looks into the fire and shakes his head. Pause.] 

Arthur [Surly] 

How can you call me “Sire,” “Your Majesty,” and also “Arthur”? 

Alba 

It depends on the situation. Occasionally, amongst friends, I call you “Arthur.” I have since I was little. When I’m greeting you in front of others, I call you “Your Majesty.” In between times and private times are for “Sire.” 

Arthur 

No one calls me, “your Majesty.” 

Alba 

Not yet, maybe. 

Arthur 

You speak as though you have had a whole life with me. 

Alba 

I have. 

Arthur 

I don’t understand you at all. You know that. 

Alba 

I do. Much as that pains me. 

Arthur 

It can’t pain you. We don’t know each other. 

Alba [Louder] 

No! 

[Alba starts and looks at Percival. Arthur simultaneously sets his finger in front of his lips in a silent hush. He scans the tree line.] 

Alba [Softly] 

No. You don’t know me, yet. That’s all. 

Arthur 

Alright. Tell me today what you wouldn’t yesterday. Who are you? 

Alba 

Alba is my nickname. I’ve had it since I was a girl. I am seventeen years old. I grew up in a castle. My mother was a lady and my father was a swordsman. I love the stars, and riding. I’m usually very happy. I’ve had very happy life. 

Arthur 

So why are sitting up with me, pretending to know me? 

Alba 

I’m not pretending, Sire. 

[Arthur purses his lips. He reaches out and takes her pendant into his hand. He flips it over, looking at the Pendragon seal, then back over to her name, ornately designed with vines and flowers. He runs his thumb over it. Alba looks both hopeful and longingly sad.] 

Arthur 

Explain. 

Alba 

In my past, I was told stories of Camelot and its king and its knights. This is how I know what will happen. I was taught my history from the time I was a baby, from the king’s own mouth much of the time. Yours. When you told me today is the anniversary of your father’s birth, and knowing you have been king but four months, I remembered the stories about this time. I know what will come to pass. 

Arthur 

Are you saying that you’re from a future time? 

Alba 

Yes, Sire. That is what I am saying. You _are_ the king who raised me. 

[Arthur turns his face away, dropping the pendant.] 

Arthur 

You’re lying. That’s impossible. 

[Alba angles her body toward him, leaning forward on her knees.] 

Alba [Emphatically] 

Sire, I am not lying to you. I woke yesterday morning in my own bed in my own rooms, given to me by _you_ once I was old enough to move out from the nursery. Yesterday, I took breakfast in the gardens with one of your knights, a man not yet born. I practiced swordsmanship with the two sons you have not yet sired, then I picked flowers for the queen you have not yet married. I came to your rooms because you and I were to dine together. I cut a dead leaf from the queen’s bouquet and knocked. [Wavering] You called for me to come in. [Voice breaking] But I stepped into a room without you. And when you did come you did not know me. 

[Alba chokes back a sob, eyes tightly closed for control. Then, she opens them into Arthur’s eyes.] 

Alba 

The world I had always known was gone. I found this one instead, a world where you do not love me. 

Arthur [Carefully] 

Alright. Let’s suppose that I believe you. How did you get into this world? 

Alba 

Magic. 

Arthur 

Obviously. I mean whose was it? 

Alba 

I don’t believe any person did it. But it was always to happen. Growing up you called me Alba because I reminded you of a woman you knew when you were a young king. I am she. I reminded you of my older self. 

[A deep silence. Alba wipes her tears and draws the blankets closer to her. Arthur watches her. He begins to turn away, but looks back at her.] 

Arthur 

I am sorry for what you’ve suffered. 

[Surprised, Alba looks at him.] 

Alba 

Thank you. 

[After a moment, she lays her head on his shoulder.] 

Arthur 

You should rest. You’ll be hard to protect tomorrow if you’re asleep in the saddle. 

[Alba smiles widely, lifting her head and turning it away. When she recovers, she lays her head on his shoulder again.] 

Alba 

I don’t think you’ll need to protect me, Sire. And I’ll sleep after we rescue Merlin. 

[Pause.] 

Alba 

Is that what troubles you so? Merlin. 

[Arthur looks away. Alba slides down to sit on the ground, leaning at once upon the log and Arthur’s leg. Looking down at her, her face so compassionate, he nods.] 

Alba 

I should have realized how difficult your decision to wait was for you. I am sorry. 

Arthur 

He’s my best friend. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to him. 

Alba 

Take heart, my king. You will be with him again by midday. 

[Arthur shakes his head a little.] 

Arthur 

I shouldn’t depend so much on a servant. 

Alba [Carefully] 

Is that something your heart has said to you, or your mind? 

[A puzzled crease divides Arthur’s forehead.] 

Alba 

When I am confused about what course of action to take, you ask me what my heart and my head tell me. Then you tell me to listen to my heart. 

Arthur 

It’s not bad advice. Gwen said something to me like that once. 

[Alba leans her head on Arthur’s leg, looking at the fire. He smiles down at her.] 

Alba 

She’s wise. As is Merlin. 

Arthur 

They are. 

Alba 

Maybe you should to tell them so a bit more often. 

Arthur [Smirking] 

Stop telling my heart what to do. 

Alba [Smiling] 

Yes, Sire. 

[Cut to] 

[Morning. Percival wakes up, sees Arthur asleep across the fire from him. He looks up to Alba’s bedroll, but it’s empty. He sits up, stoking the fire as he looks for her. He sees her standing a little ways off with her back to him. Rising, he takes his red cloak and walks toward her.] 

[Cut to] 

[Alba stands barefoot on a rock in the center of the creek. Her hair is down, long and wavy in the early morning light. She is watching the sun rise, golden, through the trees. She hears Percival approaching from behind and twists to look at him. He stops. She gives a very small smile and turns back around. Percival waits a moment. Then he continues forward, taking long strides and hopping to the rock when Alba stands. She stands forward on the rock and half-turns, arms open to help steady Percival as he joins her. He places his cloak around her shoulders. The hem falls to her ankles.] 

Alba [Quietly] 

Thank you. 

[Alba pulls the cloak tightly around her arms and shivers. Percival looks down at her and places his hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down on the outside of his red cloak. Alba continues to watch the sun. Percival can see no trace of the assassin’s blood, but a few strands of hay stick up from the blonde waves. He picks one out. Alba twists around. He shows it to her, then lets it fall into the water. She watches it float away as Percival takes the other strands out, his big fingers pulling at the tiny hay.] 

Alba 

I made myself a crown in the dungeon. 

Percival 

Why? 

Alba 

I wanted to remind myself of who I am. 

Percival 

You mean, being the king’s ward? 

[Alba nods.] 

Alba 

I didn’t feel like myself anymore. 

Percival 

Why’d you take it off? 

Alba 

I wasn’t born to one. It was given to me when the king took me in. 

Percival 

But it’s who you are. 

[Pause.] 

Alba 

I don’t need it. 

[Silence.] 

Alba 

I love sunrises. 

Percival 

More than sunsets? 

[Alba nods. Her eyes turn wet. She fights for control.] 

Alba [Whispers] 

This is my last one. 

[Percival looks down. Alba twists suddenly to look up at him. Their eyes connect.] 

Alba 

Don’t tell Arthur. 

[Percival nods. She watches the sunrise. He carefully rests his hands on her arms. She does not move away.] 

Percival 

You’re sure there’s no other way? 

[Alba nods. Percival frowns.] 

Percival 

I am very glad to have known you. 

Alba [Quietly] 

And I you, Sir Percival. 

[Percival wraps his arms around Alba. She leans back into him. They watch the sunrise together. Arthur wakes, sees them standing together in the creek, sunlight coloring them yellow. He lays his head back down and stares.] 

[Cut to] 

[Arthur gingerly touches his neck, leaning over the creek. Alba comes from the horses to stand behind him. She kneels, beside him. He lifts the bandage and runs his fingers beneath. Looking confused, he rubs his fingers beneath the bandage again. Percival sits by the fire, his back to them. Arthur twists to look at Alba, confused.] 

Arthur 

It’s healed. Almost entirely healed. 

Alba 

May I? 

[Arthur nods, lowering his hands. Alba pulls away the bandage fully, looking at the wound in the sunlight. She backs up and smiles at him, nodding. 

Alba 

The same as mine. Gaius’s herbs are exceptional. 

[Arthur pouts, impressed, taking the bandage from Alba and crumpling it in his hand.] 

Arthur 

Apparently so. 

[Alba takes the bandage back and walks back to the fire, throwing the bandage into the flames. Percival ties bedrolls to the saddles. On top of Alba’s bags is a very simple crown of vines. Seeing it, she kneels, picking it up reverently. Percival comes to stand behind her.] 

Percival 

My lady. 

[Alba faces Percival, eyes wet but smiling. He takes the crown from her and places it on her head. He frowns at her, stepping away. He looks down, then up. He opens his mouth, then shuts it again. Arthur leans on his horse watching.] 

Percival 

Don’t forget who you are today. 

[Alba nods seriously. Pause. She curtseys.] 

Alba [Earnestly, quietly] 

I could never express to you how much this means to me. I thank you. 

[He smiles at her. She beams back at him. They pick up their bags, go to their horses. Arthur says nothing. Together, the three mount and urge their horses forward, quickly crossing the creek.] 

[Cut to] 

[Percival, Arthur, and Alba walk quietly towards the caves’ entrance. Their horses are tethered to a nearby tree. Alba takes her knife from her sash. Percival and Arthur unsheathe their swords. They pause outside, looking up at the massive vertical cleft in the stone, which is the entrance. Alba breathes deeply, blinks. Her face settles into determination and she leads the way inside.] 

[Cut to] 

[Alba, Arthur, and Percival walk through a low, narrow passageway, emerging in a large cavern, open indirectly at the top to the sunlight, which filters down to them. Looking around, they press onward, cautiously.] 

Arthur [Quietly] 

Did I ever tell you what was in this cave? 

Alba 

You alluded to winged, dragon-like creatures—wyverns. 

Arthur [Annoyed] 

“Alluded to?” I couldn’t come right out and tell you? Make our lives easier? 

Alba 

I suppose not. 

[Pause.] 

Arthur 

Do you at least know where you’re going? 

Alba 

Basically. 

[Arthur stops, rising and bumping his head on a rock outcropping. He stoops, looking up, then back at Alba.] 

Arthur 

What do you mean, “basically?” 

Alba 

It’s been years since you and Merlin brought me here. 

[Arthur shrugs, further annoyed but resigned. Percival watches Alba closely.] 

Arthur 

Of course it has. 

[Alba leads Arthur, then Percival into another cavern. Arthur sees a wyvern perched on jagged stone to their right. He puts a hand on Alba’s arm and signals to Percival. All crouch, following Arthur’s eyes to the creature. It does not notice them, and so Arthur signals them on, this time taking the lead. Rounding the next corner, he comes upon a second wyvern standing on the path. It lifts itself and roars. Arthur stabs it, silencing it in a burst of dust but the first wyvern stirs and roars as well. Arthur, Alba, and Percival duck as it swoops. Further away, more wyverns scream. As the first wyvern passes back by, Percival and Arthur swing their swords for it, but cannot make contact. A third wyvern flies into the cavern. This one swoops low enough, reaching for Alba with its claws, for Percival to leap up and slash its underbelly. The second wyvern doubles back. Arthur stabs at it while a fourth emerges from over the rocks, roaring. It rears back to spit fire at Percival.] 

Arthur [Yells] 

Look out! 

[He dodges out of the way as Alba throws her knife, lodging it between the creature’s eyes. The fire dies in its mouth as it flashes into dust. Her knife clatters to the stone. Alba moves for it but Percival grabs her arm.] 

Percival 

There— 

[Alba follows his eyes. Arthur’s wyvern is backing Arthur up to them. It crouches suddenly and leaps over the three, landing directly over the knife. Percival side-steps, drawing the wyvern’s attention as Arthur runs past Alba, her hands outstretched before her, to slice off the wyvern’s head. All three breathe heavily, looking around. Without any more wyverns in sight, they run. Reaching the entrance to another dark passageway, Alba draws back. The two men slide to a stop to look back at her. She nods ahead of them, looking into the darkness.] 

Alba 

This is the last passageway. I recognize it. Merlin is just through there. 

Arthur 

Let’s go. 

Alba 

Wait! Sire, there are many more wyvern in these caves. They could follow us in, or prevent our leaving once we have Merlin. He will be weak. 

Arthur 

How do you know they aren’t in there with Merlin? 

Alba 

You specifically told me they weren’t. 

[Pause.] 

Percival 

I’ll stay here, Arthur, protect the passage. 

[Pause. Alba looks stricken. She opens her mouth, but shuts it again, looking at Arthur.] 

Arthur [Quickly] 

Alright. But take no unnecessary risks. 

[Arthur and Percival touch swords, making a tiny clink sound. Alba stares at Percival.] 

Arthur [To Alba] 

Come on. 

[Alba doesn’t move. Percival locks eyes with her. He stoops a little at the same moment she rushes forward, throwing herself into his arms to hug him fiercely. He closes his left arm around her back, the vine crown before his eyes. Alba kisses Percival’s cheek. Backing up, they nod to one another. Alba shuts her eyes and spins about, opening her eyes to the darkness, running after her king. Percival watches them disappear, then turns to the cavern, which echoes with wyvern roars.] 

[Cut to] 

[Arthur and Alba emerge from the passageway into the cavern together. Arthur skids to a halt before the ravine, throwing out an arm to keep Alba back. She has already stopped, though, and pulls his arm to keep him away from the edge. Across the ravine, Merlin is mostly encased by stone in the rift. The place is entirely silent. Merlin’s face is incredibly pale. His head droops low. His chest remains uncovered, as well as his neck and head, but stone has taken the sides of his legs, his feet, his shoulders and arms. Only his thumbs remain un-encased. Alba sees Merlin immediately. Arthur looks quickly around the room before spotting him.] 

Arthur 

He’s there. 

[Arthur looks round the cavern again, then unlatches his sword from his belt and backs to the stone wall.] 

Alba [Shrill, quickly] 

What are you doing? 

Arthur 

I have to reach him. 

Alba 

No! I must. I know what to do. 

Arthur 

You’d never make the distance. 

[Alba moves, her skirt swishing as she moves sideways into Arthur’s path. Her necklace glints. She stands as a swordsman might, feet wide apart, staggered and bent for balance. She holds her arms a little out, as if to catch Arthur should he fly into, or attempt to fly past, her.] 

Alba 

You’ve never seen me jump distances. I’m not certain you’d make it, anyway. 

Arthur 

I have to try. 

Alba [Quickly] 

No! I know another way. 

Arthur [Loudly] 

What? You have a bridge tucked into your sash, too? 

Alba [Annoyed] 

No! I can make the distance. I have to be the one to release Merlin. It’s always been this way. 

Arthur 

No. 

[Both break off, looking to the passageway. They hear the roar of a wyvern. Alba recovers first.] 

Alba [Insistent] 

It’s dark magic, Sire. I know what to do! 

Arthur [Firmly] 

Move aside, Alba. 

Alba 

I will not. 

[Another wyvern roars. Arthur stills. He takes his sword from its sheath beside him. He raises the hilt.] 

Arthur 

Then I’m sorry. You’ll wake when this is over. 

[Alba’s eyes widen and she steps back, throwing her hands up in front of her, eyes glowing] 

Alba 

No! 

[Arthur’s sword falls from his hands. Alba speaks a spell, her eyes glow. Arthur is sucked backward against the wall, hands at his side, feet on the ground. Another spell and he is encased in a large spherical bubble protruding from the stone behind his back. Alba steps through the bubble to stand, face-to-face before Arthur. There is no sound but their breathing, as if they have been caught up in a jar.] 

Arthur [Bewildered] 

What’s this? What have you done? 

Alba 

I am sorry. I cannot let you jump. You’ll be safe in here, in case the cavern begins to collapse. 

Arthur [Stunned] 

You have magic. [Suddenly vehement, shouting] I knew! I knew you were not to be trusted! 

Alba 

Did I ever harm you? Before now, have I used my powers against you, or thoughtlessly in your presence? 

[Silence. Arthur glares at her.] 

Arthur 

You have magic! All magic brings is destruction. 

Alba [Emphatically] 

That isn’t true! Sire, all I said to you remains true. You believed me. This is no different. I know you fear and distrust magic now, but it will not always be so. 

Arthur 

I don’t want to hear this. [Forcefully] Release me! 

Alba [Earnestly, carefully] 

Magic, like your sword, can be used for good or for ill. It depends on the heart of the wielder, and on her intentions. 

Arthur 

Then why do this? You want me to believe you’re for good: release me! 

Alba 

I cannot. You would leap this ravine. But you must not. Even if you weren’t to fall, the rift requires a sacrifice. Morgana meant it to be Merlin, but he’s fighting it. I, being magical, can give myself up to it and seal it forever. 

[Pause.] 

Arthur [Slowly] 

You’ll be the sacrifice. 

Alba 

Yes. I’m the one who’ll die. But I’ll save lives in the process, beginning with yours. 

Arthur [Stern] 

No! I don’t want this. 

Alba [Quietly] 

I know. 

[Arthur fights harder against the magic.] 

Arthur [Earnestly] 

Your lives aren’t to be traded. 

Alba 

It’s forgiven. You didn’t know what you said. 

[Arthur struggles madly, grunting, pulling and straining. Alba fights tears. She touches Arthur’s cheek and he softens, but still fights.] 

Alba [Imploring] 

Please. Please don’t. It’s alright. I don’t mind. 

[Arthur stills, staring at her.] 

Alba 

Coming into my past, I met… Gaius. I’ve known Merlin, my teacher like a father, without so many of the cares he’s always worn in my life. And your knights, my playmates from childhood, I’ve seen as young men. [Whispering, earnest]And I’m glad for it. 

Arthur [Insistent] 

No! This is for me to do. He’s my friend! It’s my kingdom! [Quieter] I’m supposed to protect you. 

Alba [Calmly] 

He’s my friend. This is my kingdom. You have done so, all my life. [Smiling, sad] At some point, every father has to let go of his daughter. [Very low] But that’s not now. I’m not your daughter to you yet. Letting go will be decades away and absolutely sudden. And when it happens, remember: you taught me how you rule with your heart, by loving others more than yourself. 

[Alba waves her hand behind her, touching the bubble that ripples like water from her fingertip.] 

Alba 

That’s all I’m doing now. 

Arthur 

Alba, let me go! 

Alba [Strong] 

Thank you for raising me. You didn’t have to. 

Arthur 

No. 

Alba [Breathily] 

Goodbye, my king. I love you. 

[Alba kisses his cheek, his hand, wipes two tears away on the back of it. She backs through the bubble slowly. With only her face left inside, still moving backward, they speak.] 

Arthur [Imploring] 

Alba. 

Alba [Whispers] 

I love you. 

[Alba leaves the bubble. Arthur can only watch her turn and walk to the edge of the ravine. He cannot hear her footsteps. He struggles, fighting the magic but is unable to pull his limbs away from the stone.] 

[Cut to] 

[Outside the bubble. Alba steps over Arthur’s sword. Arthur is yelling Alba’s name, but the sound is deeply muffled. She closes her eyes and listens to the remnants of her name.] 

Arthur 

ALBA! 

[Cut to] 

[Inside the bubble. Arthur falls silent. He watches Alba’s hair part and flicker around her shoulders and face. She lifts into the air, arms held slightly out from her sides, floating across the emptiness below her. Arthur is stunned. When she reaches the other side of the ravine, her right foot points out and down, and she seems to step daintily down onto the opposite ledge.] 

[Cut to] 

[On the ledge, Alba rushes to Merlin and kisses his cheek. She presses her fingertips, then her palms, onto the sides of his face. The grey of the stone begins to retreat at her touch.] 

Alba [Breathlessly] 

Merlin. Merlin, wake. Please look at me. Merlin. 

[Very slowly, Merlin’s head bobs to the side. His eyelids tremble open.] 

Merlin [Croaking] 

Alba. 

Alba 

Yes. Yes, I’m here. I’m going to get you out. 

Merlin [Weakly, insistent] 

No. No, you can’t. Morgana created a rift to the unearthly realms. It requires a sacrifice. [Resigned] It’s already done. 

Alba 

You are magical. She didn’t know; you kept it from her. And you have been fighting the rift, but Camelot will fall if I don’t seal it. I am the only one who knows how. 

Merlin [Surprised, awed] 

Who are you? 

[Alba smiles slightly.] 

Alba 

I am Albiona, daughter of Sir Percival. I have three fathers, he, Arthur Pendragon who raised me with his own sons, and Merlin Emyrs, who taught and cared for me as he would have his own child. You named me for Albion. 

Merlin [Weakly] 

I named you? 

Alba 

My father was already dead. You were with my mother as she died. 

[Alba lifts his arms. Merlin is surprised that they are no longer stone-covered. She crosses them, palms up, forearms pressed together and his hands curved. Even to Merlin, his arms resemble a cradle. Alba lays a hand near each of his wrists. She looks down at them.] 

Alba 

You carried me, just here. I wasn’t yet a day old. I was orphaned. I had no one. 

[Alba looks up at Merlin, his eyes fluttering closed before sliding slowly open again.] 

Alba 

You carried me through the night to Arthur and convinced him to make me his ward. And he loved me. As I grew up, he called me Alba because I reminded him of the woman who appeared in his chambers one day when he was young. 

[Merlin blinks and focuses his eyes for the first time. They stare into hers. He lifts his head.] 

Merlin 

You became her. You are her. There was only ever one Alba. 

Alba 

I am me, myself. Come on, now. You taught me what to do long ago. 

[Alba pushes her left arm beneath Merlin’s right and around his back. She grimaces. He looks down, seeing the stone letting go of him completely. He drops his cradling arms and wraps them around Alba instead. She takes his weight as he comes free of the rift. Rocks above them begin to shake and fall into the ravine. One lands on the ledge two meters from them. Another falls near Arthur. Alba ignores them. Weak, Merlin allows Alba to turn him and step him out of the rift as she steps into his place. She holds his arms, steadying him, as he takes his own weight upon himself again. When she is sucked backward, flush into the rift, she gasps. The cavern stills. The change in her is as instant as it is in Merlin. She pales and his coloring returns. She shuts her eyes, lets out a tiny moan, and he opens his eyes fully while standing straighter. Looking down, he sees the stone creep over her sides and up her ankles, working its way across her body. His eyes widen, breathing harder and he pulls at her arms, trying to pull her out. Arthur, visible over Merlin’s shoulder, still in the bubble, shouts something unheard.] 

Merlin [Angry] 

What are you doing? 

Alba [Weak] 

I know how to seal it. But it does require a sacrifice. 

[Merlin shakes his head, pulling harder at her arms.] 

Merlin [Weak, insistent] 

This should be me. This is wrong. This should be me. 

[Merlin puts both hands flush on her face. She opens her eyes, though they droop. Her eyes glow orange.] 

Merlin [Stronger] 

You can’t! You’re too young. 

Alba 

I’ve had a good life. A blessed and full and happy, ending life. 

Merlin [Insistent] 

No. No. You’re young! [Flustered] You’re just so young! You’re supposed to want … you know, a life! A long life. More time. You should have it. 

Alba 

I want _this._ I want this. 

[Long pause. Her eyes glow.] 

Merlin 

I’ll find who sent you here. I promise. 

Alba [Thickly] 

Magic isn’t a person, Merlin. Magic is the world and is in the world. And it wants things sometimes that we don’t understand. [Clearer] It’s alright. It’s alright. This is the death I want. 

Merlin 

You can’t mean that. 

Alba 

This is my love for Camelot and the kingdom, and my fathers. Merlin, thank you.You kept me safe. You taught me magic. You loved me. 

[Merlin touches his forehead to Alba’s. Except for her face, the stone now covers her completely. Her eyes close.] 

Merlin 

Alba! 

Alba [Softly, barely breathed] 

I want this. I want this. I love you. 

[Alba’s eyes spring open, pour into Merlin.] 

Alba 

Long live the— 

[Alba’s breath slips out and her eyes snap shut. The stone races over her, sealing the rift. Arthur falls forward off the wall, the bubble shattered. An earthquake lifts rocks to fill the ravine. The cavern stills. Arthur retrieves his sword, sheathing it and securing the sheath to his belt again. Percival runs, entering the cavern with sword in hand. Arthur looks at him.] 

Percival 

The wyverns. They’re all dead. 

[Arthur nods. Merlin touches Alba’s face, feeling only stone. A tear passes down one of Merlin’s cheeks. Percival sheathes his sword. He and Arthur pick their way tenderly across the rocks, coming to stand just behind and on either side of Merlin. Merlin senses them, half-turning. Arthur claps Merlin on the far shoulder. Merlin smiles, his expression colored by sadness. Arthur considers him, then pulls him closer for a hug, two thumps on Merlin’s back. Percival claps Merlin on the shoulder as well. Arthur draws back.] 

Arthur 

Are you alright? 

Merlin [Sniffling, strained] 

Yeah. Yeah. She took most of my pain away before she sealed it. 

[All three men turn their attention back to Alba. The vine crown Percival made her is visible under the stone. Arthur finds the wetness of her tears still on his hand and is shaken. He comes near, and sees that Alba’s necklace faces him. He can even read her name beneath the stone. Slowly, Arthur takes off his red cloak and drapes it over her, tucking the clasps around her shoulders where they protrude from the wall.] 

Arthur 

She—she used her magic to save our lives. To save Camelot. She didn’t want anything in return. 

[Pause.] 

Arthur 

How did she do it? 

[Merlin takes his blue scarf from his neck. His shuts his eyes as they glow orange. He lifts the cloak, tucking the scarf into her stony hands, then lets Arthur’s cloak fall back over her again. He stares at the stone face.] 

Merlin 

She loved us. 

[Cut to] 

[Morgana nears the cave entrance, glancing around and behind her beneath her dark hood. She dismounts and enters.] 

[Cut to] 

[Morgana emerges from the stone passageway with a small blue-glowing orb into the cavern. She sends the orb high to brighten the area. Nearing, Morgana is shocked and angry by the girl, sealing the rift shut. Morgana flies forward, scrambling, agile, over the boulders. Approaching, her fingers curl like claws and she screams. She’s thrown back. Coming near again, Morgana finds herself kept out by a barrier beginning about two feet from Alba. Morgana pummels her fists against it, screeching. She collapses. She looks up. The stone young woman, draped in red, seems to be smiling serenely. Morgana rises and leaves.] 

[Cut to] 

[Subtitled: Thirtieth year of King Arthur’s reign] 

[Night, inside Arthur’s chambers. The table holds six chairs, five of which are occupied by Arthur, Gwen, two young princes, and Merlin. Arthur and Gwen occupy the end chairs and wear their crowns. One of the princes, the elder of the two and about Alba’s age, sits on his father’s right, opposite the empty chair. He has dark, straight hair under his prince’s circlet crown and dark skin like his mother. The younger by a few years is fairer with curly, dirty blonde hair and a less ornate circlet. He sits between his mother at one end of the table and his brother, Merlin across from him. Both princes look at their hands. The king, queen, and Merlin are aged with greying hair and deep lines on their faces. Merlin’s greys are most pronounced, his hair shoulder-length. He is clearly straining with emotion. Arthur’s hair is cropped short and he, too, strains. Gwen’s is tied up behind her head. She has been crying. Behind them, surrounding the table, are knights in mail and red cloaks, each with a goblet of wine. Gwaine stands opposite the empty chair and between the older prince and the king, staring hard. His hair is shorter with wide streaks of grey. His lines are deep on a rather gaunt face and he has a white scar on his cheek. Elyan stands beside his sister and Merlin, one shoulder drooping as if with an old wound, looking straight ahead. Leon is rounder, balding, but strong. He watches the king from between the two princes. A very young knight, little more than the heir’s age, stands behind the empty chair. He looks at the single, dying leaf set at her place in front of her empty goblet and a delicate, woven-looking gold circlet. Ten more knights fill the circle around the royal family. Beyond them, eight servants stand in a line behind Sir Leon, heads bowed. Arthur, serious, stands with his goblet. His eyes connect with Gwen’s, then with Merlin’s, then sweep over his sons. All four stand. Merlin looks at Gwen. She lifts her goblet. All the knights and servants lift theirs, looking to her.] 

Gwen [With feeling] 

To Princess Albiona. 

All 

To Princess Albiona 

Arthur [Gruff] 

To our daughter Alba. 

All 

To Alba. 

Merlin [Strong] 

To Alba! Long live the king! 

[Arthur looks surprised at Merlin, then pained. He purses his lips and looks at Gwen, whose eyes are wet.] 

All 

To Alba! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! 

[All drink. A breeze through the open windows makes the leaf on the table tremble, then lay still.] 

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing about Alba, I found and listened nearly constantly to Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years." I hope you will listen to it, too, with Alba in mind.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful friend and editor, Kayla!
> 
> And thank YOU for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> For a little something extra, listen to “I’m Going to Go Back There Someday,” originally featured in a Muppet film and sung by Gonzo. If you can find it, though, Faye Davis arranged and sings a wonderful cover that I listened to on repeat while writing this episode.
> 
> Thanks so, so much to my incredible best friend Kayla, who beta’d and believed in Alba week after week. Her interpretation of Percival also informed mine greatly. (All the feelings, love!)


End file.
